House of Souls
by If.Only.I.Could.Find.The.Words
Summary: Four months after the events of "House of Fire", Amber and the gang are trying to adjust back to their old lives. The only problem is that souls of the past Chaos members are surfacing from the underworld and possessing students at their school. Now they must venture into the underworld and close the doors of death before all the souls escape. AU Sequel to 'House of Fire'
1. New Faces and Overdue Explanations

_**AN: Hey, so this is the first chapter to the sequel of **__**House of Fire**__**. The chapter is sort of like a recap and explains what is going on currently between everyone. It's in third person and takes place four months after the events of chapter fifteen and a bit has changed in Anubis House. Two new characters will be briefly introduced and they will add to the drama and mystery. Only one of them is introduced in this chapter. I hope you like, now read on…**_

Chapter 1: New Faces and Overdue Explanations

Fabian let himself look over the campus as he gripped the handle of his suitcase. It was the first day back at Anubis house since summer break and he was trying to work up the courage to enter the house. He sighed. "Forget it, maybe I'll try again in a week."

"That's pathetic." A teasing voice filled his ears and he couldn't help but smile.

Fabian spun around and spotted the familiar blond girl standing a few meters away. He shrugged and said, "That's me. Pathetic Fabian."

She shook her head and chuckled before running up to him and pulling him into a bone crushing hug. "I missed you, you idiot."

Fabian smiled. "I missed you too Michaela."

Michaela pulled away and stared at him. "You cut your hair." Fabian noticed as he grabbed a strand of her curly blonde hair.

"Yeah," She nodded, "I needed a change, so I chopped all my hair off and now it is slightly above my shoulders."

"I like it." He exclaimed.

"I knew you would." She replied.

Fabian smiled once more. "How was summer break?"

"America is certainly more normal than this place, but I'd miss the accents if I decided to go back." She answered.

"You'd miss my accent?" Fabian asked, a small smirk forming on his lips.

Michaela rolled her eyes and lightly smacked his shoulder. "So what about you?"

"I went home and did nothing." He responded.

"Well your fascinating life certainly wasn't the reason I became your best friend." She teased.

He shook his head before putting his arm around her shoulders and leading her to Anubis house. "Are you here to face the music with me?"

"Whoa, hold on," Michael slipped out of his grasp, "I just came to say hi, but just to you, not to your crazy roommates."

"Come on," Fabian pleaded.

Michaela sighed. "Fine, but only because you're my friend."

"Great," Fabian took hold of his suitcase once more and dragged it up the steps as Michaela followed close behind. Fabian took a deep breath before gripping the door knob and pushing the door open.

He could hear loud voices talking at once coming from the living room as he slowly walked in. The voices suddenly stopped as everyone turned to see who was at the door. Fabian and Michaela entered the living area and saw all of Anubis house crowded in the room. Fabian gulped as he looked at all his roommates.

"Fabian, you're here." Joy exclaimed.

Fabian nodded and gave her a small smile. His eyes searched his housemates before landing on Jerome who was currently staring at Michaela.

"Michaela…" Jerome let her name slip from his tongue causing Michaela to clear her throat.

"And that's my cue to leave." Michaela turned to Fabian. "I'll see you later, kay?"

She placed a light kiss on his cheek, hugged him, and exited Anubis house. When Fabian turned back to everyone they were all staring at him. "So… how was everyone's summer?"

And just like that the trance disappeared and everyone returned to normal as voices filled the room. Fabian tried to make conversation with people, but he couldn't help but feel like numerous sets of eyes were staring at him.

(***)

Michaela rushed up the stairs of Thoth house to her room. She opened up the doorway and stopped at what she saw. A girl about her age was lying on one of the beds in the room. She had medium brown hair pulled into a messy side braid, pale ocean blue eyes that were currently staring at a book, and fair flawless skin that glowed in the light. She wore a white v-neck, short jean shorts that showed off her long gorgeous legs, checkered black and white converse sneakers, and a small silver heart necklace around her neck. She had full plump lips, slightly big eyes, and a perfect nose that most girls wished they were born with. There was no doubt in Michaela's mind that she was probably the most beautiful girl she had ever seen in her entire life. The girl was currently bobbing her head to music that was blaring from her white ear buds.

Michaela cleared her throat and stepped into the room. The girl took her attention off of the book in front of her and looked at Michaela. She smiled and set the book down before pulling out her ear buds. Michaela groaned. It was just as she had suspected. She had perfect white teeth and probably had a personality that vibrated innocence, happiness, and perfection. She could tell it was going to be hard to hate her.

"Hi, I'm Ariadne." The girl introduced herself.

Michaela felt herself smile at the sound of the girl's American accent. "You're American. Thank god. I was getting sick of all these accents."

Ariadne chuckled a bit and nodded. "What's your name?"

"I'm Michaela." She answered.

"So can you explain to me how it works here?" Ariadne asked.

Michaela nodded. "I'd be happy to. Come on, I'll show you around the school."

"Great," Ariadne followed Michaela out of the room as she began explaining what went on at the school.

(***)

"Okay, I'm ready to hear everything that I did while I was possessed." Jerome stated as he stared at Mick, Amber, Nina, and Morgan. "Let's start with what I did to you Morgan."

Morgan leaned against the wall. "First you made me your lap dog that had to do all your errands, and then you whipped and burned me to death, but luckily Amber brought me back to life."

"Umm… I'm sorry about that." Jerome replied.

"Jerome, you don't have to do this. It wasn't you who did those things to us." Nina tried to convince him.

Jerome shook his head. "I need to know what I did."

Nina sighed. "You kidnapped me and tortured me with your fire ability."

"Oh my god, Nina, I'm-,"

"Stop apologizing Jerome." Mick cut him off.

"Okay, what about you?" He asked Mick.

"The only thing you did to me was rough me up a bit." Mick answered.

Jerome nodded. "That leaves you. What did I do Amber?"

"Jerome, I really think you should-,"

"Amber," Jerome stared at her with pleading eyes, "please?"

"Okay," Amber took a seat on Jerome's bed, "First you trapped me in a fun house and made me go to the hospital because of smoke inhalation. Then you burned my wrist in the dining hall. After that you gave me the tattoo and sent me to the hospital once again. Next, you umm… Can I just stop there?"

"Amber, I need to know." Jerome begged. "If I don't I'll go crazy with guilt wondering what horrible things I did."

Amber took a deep breath. "You forced me to sleep with you and then I willingly became your minion, but it stopped as soon as it started."

"I did all those things?" Jerome shook his head as his fist collided with the wall. The wall didn't break, but Jerome created a huge dent.

"It wasn't you Jerome. You need to know that." Mick reminded him.

"It doesn't matter. It was my body doing all those things."

Amber walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Jerome, it's okay. Everything is okay now."

"Umm… what did I do to that girl, Michaela? When she came into Anubis house I immediately knew her name. Why is that?" Jerome asked.

Morgan shrugged. "Only Michaela can tell you that. She lives in Thoth house and she helped us save you."

"How?"

"Michaela has the ability of knowledge. She knows everything including thoughts, secrets… even future events." Mick answered. "She helped us get the emerald and she told us more about the curse."

Jerome nodded. "How does she know Fabian?"

"That we don't know, but they seem pretty close. You don't think she told him anything?" Amber asked them.

"It's possible." Mick responded. "I'll go talk to him and Jerome can go talk to Michaela."

"I don't think she wants to talk to me." Jerome exclaimed.

Morgan walked to the door before turning to Jerome. "Make her."

He opened the door and one by one they all left leaving Jerome and Amber alone. "I was a mess, wasn't I?"

Amber nodded. "Yeah, but in the end we all were. I'm going to go unpack. I'll see you later, okay?"

Before Amber could leave Jerome grabbed her wrist. "I'm going to make it up to you. I'm going to give you the first time you deserve, okay?"

"Jerome, that isn't-," Amber began.

"I will, okay?" He repeated.

Amber smiled and gave him a quick kiss before leaving the room.

(***)

"This is the greenhouse. That gazebo over there is my favorite spot in the whole school." Michaela led Ariadne into the room.

"I see why. It's nice and quiet here." Ariadne observed. She suddenly stopped in her tracks. "There's an attractive boy over there."

Michaela looked at the gazebo and saw Morgan standing in front of it. She sighed. "Come on."

Morgan stepped down the steps and walked towards Michaela. "You've been avoiding us."

"Sorry, but you and the Scooby gang are the least of my worries." Michaela informed him.

Morgan rolled his eyes at the comment and looked over at Ariadne. "Hi, I'm Morgan."

"I'm Ariadne." She replied.

"Are you from Thoth house?" He asked.

Ariadne nodded. Morgan shook his head. "Why is it that all the beautiful girls live there?"

Ariadne smiled at the comment. "And what house are you in?"

"Osiris house. Ariadne, if you ever need a tour guide just ask me?" He offered.

"Hello, I'm already giving her a tour." Michaela pointed out.

"Well, then if you ever just want to have a good time you can come looking for me." Morgan restated as he flashed her a white-toothed grin.

Michael glared at Morgan. "Stop hitting on my roommate. This has already happened five times and I don't need you to be the sixth."

"Jealous?" Morgan teased.

"No," She snapped, "just annoyed."

Morgan chuckled as he headed towards the exit. "Jerome wants to talk to you."

"Why?" Michaela asked.

"He doesn't remember what happened while…" Morgan trailed off as he glanced at Ariadne. "Just talk to him."

"Sorry, but I don't need any drama this year. Come on Ariadne, I'll show you the cafeteria." Michaela walked out the greenhouse and Ariadne gave Morgan a small smile as she ran after her.

(***)

"Fabian?" Mick knocked on the door and waited for someone to reply.

"Yeah?" Mick opened the door and saw Fabian seated on his bed with his guitar.

He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. "Umm… I need to ask you a question."

"Okay," Fabian set down his guitar and turned to face Mick.

Mick gulped and took a seat on his bed. "How do you know Michaela?"

Fabian furrowed his eyebrows before picking his guitar back up. "What do you mean?"

"I mean how long have you none her and other stuff." Mick replied.

"Other stuff?" Fabian questioned.

"Just answer the question!" Mick exclaimed.

"I met Michaela four months ago. She's my best friend. Why? Do you know her?" Fabian stated.

Mick tilted his head slightly. "She didn't tell you that she knows me. What about Jerome or Amber?"

Fabian shook his head. "All I know is that she never wants to come to Anubis house. She told me there were some people she wanted to avoid."

"Did she say who those people were?" Mick asked.

"Mick, I shouldn't be telling you this." Fabian confessed as he got up from his bed. He walked to his closet and shoved his guitar in. "Michaela would kill me if she knew I was telling you this."

"Come on," Mick begged, "tell me."

Fabian sighed. "All she told me was the Scooby gang which I didn't understand since it was a Scooby Doo reference and I've never actually-,"

Before Fabian finished Mick got up and left the room. "Well…" Fabian looked around the room, "that was rude."

(***)

Michaela sat at a table in the cafeteria as she watched a group of boys try to catch Ariadne's attention. She sighed and turned to stare at the book in front of her before getting ready to take a bite out of her apple. "Hey, Michaela!"

Michaela looked up and saw Fabian rushing towards her. "Hey,"

Fabian smiled at her before setting his backpack down on the table and taking a seat across from her. "What are you doing here?"

"I was showing my gorgeous roommate around, but a group of boys wanted to make fools of themselves and try and ask her out." Michaela gestured to Ariadne who was leaning against the wall as three boys tried to chat her up.

"She's pretty, but you're prettier." Fabian replied.

Michaela narrowed her eyes at him. "What did you do?"

Fabian gasped dramatically. "Why is it that you always assume I did something when I give you a compliment?"

"So you didn't do something?" Michaela asked.

"Well…" Fabian stretched out the word causing Michaela to roll her eyes.

"What was it?" She asked.

Fabian scooted closer to her and said, "Mick came to talk to me and he asked a lot of questions about you that I answered."

"You answered them?" Michaela groaned and shook her head. "Why would you do that?"

Fabian shrugged. "Do you know him, Jerome, and Amber?"

Michaela sighed and whispered, "There are some things that happened last year that you don't know about and it's for your own good."

"What are you-," Before he could finish his question, Ariadne appeared with a bright smile.

"Where to next?" She asked.

Fabian made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat before looking up at Ariadne. "Hey, I'm Fabian."

Ariadne nodded and said, "I'm Ariadne. It's nice to meet you. Are you another one of Michaela's friends?"

Fabian nodded. "I'm her only friend."

Michaela shoved him in the shoulder causing Fabian to burst out in laughter. "He's actually my best friend and he's an idiot."

Fabian smiled and said, "That's me. Fabian, the idiot. I have to go and we can finish our conversation later."

Fabian picked up his belongings before snatching the apple from Michaela's hand and taking a bite. Michaela snatched the apple back and also took a bite before glaring at him. "Don't touch my fruit. That's rule two if you want to continue being my friend."

Fabian rolled his eyes before turning to Ariadne. "It was great to meet you. You're going to love it here."

"Don't feed the poor girl lies." Michaela advised him.

Fabian chuckled at that before walking away and waving goodbye. Ariadne took the now empty spot beside Michaela. "He likes you."

Michaela almost choked on her apple as she stared at Ariadne with wide eyes. "What?"

Ariadne shook her head and laughed lightly before getting to her feet. "Come on."

Michaela picked up her book and followed Ariadne out of the area.

(***)

"I'm going to find a book really quickly, don't move." Michaela informed Ariadne.

Ariadne nodded and said, "Where would I go?"

"Right, be right back." Michaela left Ariadne on her own and walked to the back of the library to find a book. As she ran her hand along the books she heard the sound of a floorboard squeak. Michaela quickly spun around to find Jerome leaning against the wall a few feet away.

"Oh," She dropped her arms to her sides, "it's just you."

"Michaela, can we talk?" Jerome asked.

"Last time I checked that's what we were doing." She replied.

"Yeah," He cleared his throat and started down at the floor. "What happened while I was…"

"Possessed?" She finished the question for him.

He nodded. "What did I do to you?"

Michaela sighed. "I don't want to talk about this."

As Michaela walked back to the front of the library Jerome took hold of her wrist. "Did I hurt you?"

Michaela snatched her wrist and turned around so quickly Jerome didn't have time to back up. "You destroyed me."

"I-I'm sorry." He stuttered.

Michaela shook her head. "You don't get to apologize. You were a jerk who used me, but I suppose it's my fault for letting myself be used."

"No, you can't blame yourself. I probably controlled-,"

"Do you not remember anything?" She interrupted him. "You can't control me. I was the only person who could control you."

"What are you-," He began.

"Jerome maybe it's for the best that you don't remember anything." She pointed out. "You have a new slate. Use it wisely."

"Michaela, what did I do to make you hate me?" He asked.

"I don't hate you." She responded. "I just think there's still evil inside you and I can't be around that."

Michaela began to walk away, but she was stopped at the sound of his voice. "We were more than friends, weren't we?"

She remained still for a moment, confirming Jerome's suspicions.

"I hurt you, just like I did to Amber and I'm sorry. Like you said, I have a clean slate."

Michaela looked back at him. "Jerome, my memory wasn't wiped, it was yours. As far as I'm concerned you have no clean slate; you have to do good to make up for the bad."

Michaela once again started to leave, but this time Jerome let her go. He had his question answered. He knew what he did to her and he knew what he needed to do to make up for it.

Michaela returned to Ariadne and found her talking to Morgan.

"Something wicked this way comes." She heard Morgan mutter.

Michaela rolled her eyes and said, "Ariadne, you know that dogs aren't allowed on campus right?"

Morgan scoffed. "That's the best you have?"

"No, but that's all your worth." She answered. "Ariadne lets go."

Ariadne began to follow Michaela but heard Morgan say, "I didn't know you were Michaela's lap dog."

Ariadne briefly glanced at him and said, "I didn't know you were so full of yourself, but I guess we both learned something today."

Morgan narrowed his eyes at her and Ariadne smirked. "Still mad that we won the war?"

Morgan cracked a smile at the comment and rose from his seat. "You're not just a pretty face, are you?"

He strolled past the two girls and exited the library.

"I know what you're thinking." Michaela stated as she looked at Ariadne.

Ariadne raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Michaela nodded. "Yeah, and I'm telling you that you don't want that. He's just trouble."

Michaela retreated from the library and Ariadne trailed behind.

(***)

"Jerome, where are we going?" Amber asked as she allowed Jerome to navigate her around the area. He had put a blindfold over her eyes and said that he had a surprise for her.

"We're almost there, hold on." He replied. Amber sighed as she stumbled and tripped over her own feet.

"Okay," Jerome steadied her, "remove your blindfold."

Amber untied the black cloth and let it fall to the floor as she took in the scene before her. She saw a round table covered in a red tablecloth with two plates, utensils, glasses, and a bottle of sparkling cider. A trail of rose petals from the table led to a bed with red sheets and rose petals scattered all around. Scented candles surrounded them in the shape of a heart. Amber spun around to look at Jerome and saw a giant bouquet of roses and baby breath. "Jerome, this is amazing."

She looked over at the bed and raised an eyebrow. "Being a bit too forward don't you think?"

Jerome chuckled at the statement before handing her the bouquet. "I told you you were going to have the first time you deserve."

A huge smiled spread on Amber's face and she set the bouquet down on the table before leaning in for a kiss. "Thank you."

Jerome nodded and gestured toward the table. "Shall we?"

Amber shook her head and took hold of his tie before pulling him down. "Dinner can wait."

Jerome smiled and pressed his lips against hers.

_Clarke Family Estate, 12:38 AM_

"The time has come for us to rise!" A tall man in a dark hooded cloak stared down at the soft ground before him. He looked over all the tombstones before his eyes landed on one and he walked over to it. "Master, you shall soon be alive and I will help avenge you."

He backed up and spread his arms as he began to chant.

"Et regula iterum animae mortuorum surrexerunt

Excitari ad omne tempus et initium

A Deo facta est pluvia ignis

Sed tempus est nobis prodest renuntiare saeculi

Sic supernatet ascendit de subterranei

Veni, et retrieve quid esset numquam inveni!"

All of a sudden the moon turned a blood red and rain began to fall all over the grave yard. The man placed his hand down on the ground as he took hold of his dagger and cut a line across his arm. Blood began to stream down and sink into the muddy ground. A slow rumbling began to occur and the man gazed up at the dark night sky. His eyes fell close and he raised his arms up. "The souls have awakened!"

_**AN: Okay, so that is chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it because I didn't think it was that great. Everything starts getting complicated in chapter 2 as everything is explained and you will learn more about Ariadne. Maybe she knows a bit about what is going on at Anubis house? Who knows? Thanks for reading the sequel to 'House of Fire'! Please review, favorite and subscribe!**_

_**-Karina**_

_**P.S. Ariadne's name is pronounced Ah-ree-odd-knee. I just wanted to make that known because a lot of people pronounce it wrong or simply don't know how to. **_

_**Translation to chant:**_

"_**May the souls of the dead rise up and rule again**_

_**For it is time to be awakened and let it all begin**_

_**The fire has been put out by the almighty rain**_

_**But it is time for us to take the world back and gain**_

_**So float up from the underground**_

_**Come and retrieve what was never found!"**_


	2. Partners, Smoke, and Unknown History

_**AN: Sorry about the long wait, but I'm back with chapter two. I'm going to start putting sneak peeks of the next chapters at the end. That's all I have to say for now, so enjoy!**_

Chapter 2: Partners, Smoke, and Unknown History

"Where are you?" Ariadne shouted into her cell phone.

"I'm running late." Michaela's voice crackled through the device.

"I don't know where my classes are." Ariadne informed her.

"Look at your schedule." Michaela suggested.

Ariadne groaned. "You ripped it up and said I wouldn't need it because I have the same classes as you."

"Talk to Fabian about it." Before Ariadne could reply the line went dead. Ariadne walked down the hallway in search of Fabian. She spotted him talking to a couple of people in front of his locker.

"Fabian!" Ariadne ran towards him.

"Hey, how's every-," Fabian began.

"I need your assistance." She cut him off.

Fabian nodded. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Michaela ripped up my schedule and-,"

"You need me to find your classes? No problem." He finished for her.

"Thanks," She smiled at him, "You're a life saver."

Ariadne suddenly heard someone clear their throat and she looked at the three people that were with Fabian. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's fine." Fabian replied. "Amber, Nina, Mick, this is Ariadne. This is her first year here."

Ariadne offered them a smile and waved. "Hi,"

"You're American?" Nina asked.

Ariadne nodded. "Yep, born and raised in New York."

"New York!" Amber squealed. "The fashion capitol of the world?"

"Yeah, well, I'll be right back. It was nice to meet you." Ariadne made her way to the bathroom at the end of the hall.

"How is it that you're friends with some of the most attractive people?" Mick asked. Nina elbowed him and Mick groaned. "You're one of them."

Nina rolled her eyes and glanced at Amber. "We're going to go. I'll see you later."

Nina gave Mick a quick kiss before she and Amber walked away.

"So who is she?" Mick asked.

"She's Michaela's new roommate." Fabian answered.

"God," Mick glanced at Ariadne who was making her way back over to them. "Sometimes I wish I lived in Thoth house."

Fabian chuckled before nodding towards Ariadne. "You ready for first period?"

"Yeah, what do we have?" She asked.

"Egyptian Mythology."

The smile on Ariadne's face fell. "Well, that's boring."

Mick smiled and mumbled, "But it sure comes in handy."

Fabian laughed at the comment and the three began walking to their first class.

(***)

"I have your first project for you this semester. You are to study any country in the world besides the one you reside in now. You must discover how it came to be a nation, the official language, the culture, the citizens, its geographic location and structure, the most known history, and how it appears present day. You must write a report and create a presentation. This project counts as more than half of your grade, so I suggest you put effort into it. I have paired you up with one other person in the class." Professor Dallion looked down at the list in his hand and began reciting names.

Ariadne kept her eyes glued on her notebook as she sketched on a blank page. "Ariadne Stratford and Morgan Witrow."

Ariadne's head suddenly snapped up from her notebook and she looked at her teacher. "What?"

"I said-,"

"I know what you said." Ariadne interrupted. "Why can't I be paired with anyone else?"

"Because I'm the teacher and you have no say. End of discussion." Professor Dallion continued to list off names and Ariadne sighed.

She glanced behind her and saw Morgan in the back of the classroom. His arms were crossed over his chest as he leaned back in his chair and wore a smirk on his face. He was staring directly at her.

At that very moment the bell rang and Ariadne jumped out of her seat and rushed out of the classroom. She made her way down the hallway as quick as possible and ended up running into someone and dropping her books. She bent down to pick them up and when she stood back up Morgan was in front of her.

Ariadne glared at him and said, "It's not nice to sneak up on people."

Morgan shrugged. "I find it rather exciting."

Ariadne rolled her eyes and walked past him as she headed to the lounge. "I have somewhere I need to be."

"I just came to ask you what country you want to do." He explained.

"Let's do America." She suggested.

"That's boring." Morgan commented.

Ariadne shook her head and said, "It has a very intriguing history."

"Right, the revolutionary war… By the way, to answer your question, yes I am still mad that America managed to become a sovereign nation and change everything drastically. Tea _is_ better than coffee, chips sounds better than fries, you don't know what minced pies are, and our accents are cooler."

"I'm going to ignore your sarcasm and suggest something else. I'll come up with something by the end of the day." She replied.

Morgan nodded and began walking away from Ariadne.

"Morgan?" Ariadne suddenly called.

He turned to look at her. "Yeah?"

"Coffee is better than tea, crumpets taste like dried squashed biscuits, we _do_ know what minced pies are, and our accents may not make us sound snooty and stuck up, but at least we don't use the word _bloody_ in practically every sentence."

Morgan narrowed his eyes at her and she smirked at him before tossing her hair over her shoulder and walking into the lounge.

(***)

"What'd you get for number five?" Amber asked.

Nina looked down at her notebook and said, "I got 22."

Amber raised an eyebrow and looked down at her own work. "How'd you get that?"

"I did cos(60) and multiplied that by-,"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Amber pointed out.

Nina rolled her eyes. "Amber, we've been doing trigonometry for a year. How do you not know what I'm talking about?"

"I spent a year saving the world Nina." Amber replied.

Nina chuckled and put her attention back on her work.

"Hey guys," Mick and Jerome walked up to the two girls and sat beside them.

"How are you lovely ladies today?" Jerome asked.

"We are doing trigonometry." Nina informed him.

Jerome scrunched his nose up in disgust. "Why? Not like we are going to walk up to a cash register and say 'I need 1/5 pi of that wheel of cheese and could you make sure to measure the side opposite of tan(15), thank you.'"

Amber smiled and leaned against Jerome. "And that's why I love you."

Jerome returned the smile and Nina set her textbook down on the table. "I guess we are done."

"Hey, did you happen to-," Mick began.

"I hate life." Fabian exclaimed as he sat down in front of the two couples.

"What happened this time?" Amber asked.

Fabian threw the school newspaper down on the small coffee table in front of them and the four moved to read the headline. "'School clubs being cut from school.'" Nina read aloud. "What about this makes you so upset?"

"Look at the list of clubs." Fabian stated as he ran a hand through his hair.

Jerome opened up the newspaper and skimmed the list. "Every club you're in is on this list."

"Exactly… How am I supposed to get into a good college if I don't have any clubs to prove that I did something besides school?"

"Why not join a sport?" Mick suggested.

Fabian stared at him. "Mick, please think about that statement."

Mick shook his head and leaned back in his seat. "Right, balls hate you."

Fabian narrowed his eyes at him. "They don't hate me, they just-,"

"Hey, you ready?" Fabian looked up and saw Michaela standing over him.

Fabian nodded and stood up. "Let's go."

"Where are you going?" Amber asked.

"We're going to an amusement park with a group of friends." Michaela answered.

"I would've invited you guys, but you don't really know anyone who is going." Fabian stated awkwardly.

The group of friends stared at each other as tension filled the air. Nina suddenly cleared her throat and stood up. "Hi, I don't think we've officially met. I'm Nina."

A small smiled filled Michaela's face and she said, "Right, Mick's girl. I'm Michaela. May I just say that I've heard a lot about you."

"All good things I hope." Nina replied.

Michaela smiled at the statement. "Yeah… Mick is such a great guy, isn't he?"

"Umm…" Nina looked at Mick. "Yep, he's a keeper."

"Yeah, he's good looking, kind… and faithful." Michaela told her.

Mick jumped up from his seat and said, "You best be going now. Don't want to be late, do you?"

Michaela nodded. "You're right. Come on Fabian."

Fabian gave the group an apologetic look as he and Michaela walked away.

"What was that about?" Nina asked.

Mick shook his head. "I have no idea."

(***)

Ariadne walked out of the school and headed towards Thoth house. She had her head down as she read over the assignment she had been given for world history class.

"Hey," Ariadne looked up and saw Morgan rushing towards her. "How is the American today?"

Ariadne rolled her eyes and handed the assignment to Morgan. "We're doing Egypt."

"Hmm… I know a lot about Egypt." Morgan replied.

"Apparently everyone does at this school." She exclaimed. She pointed towards the paper and said, "You are doing this and I'll be doing this. That way we can just combine our work together in the end."

"The whole point of having a partner is to do it together." Morgan pointed out.

Ariadne shrugged. "I work better alone."

She began to walk away, but before she could Morgan took hold of her wrist. Ariadne's blazer inched up and exposed her bare skin. Morgan squinted his eyes to get a good look at her wrist at noticed that scars littered her fair skin. Ariadne looked up at him and quickly snatched her wrist away. She turned and walked away before he could say anything.

(***)

Nina walked over to the door of Anubis house and opened it to see Michaela leaning against the doorframe. She walked into the house past Nina. "Yes, you can come in."

"Where are they?" Michaela asked.

"Who?" Nina questioned.

Michaela sighed. "The Scooby gang."

"Umm…" Nina lightly shook her head. At that very moment Amber came down the staircase. She spotted Michaela and Nina in the foyer and walked over to them. "Michaela, Fabian isn't here, but he'll be back in-,"

"I came to talk to you, Jerome, Mick, and Morgan." Michaela explained.

"Why? What's going on?" Amber asked.

Michaela took a deep breath. "I'll explain as soon as you get everyone here."

Amber nodded and walked to the boys' rooms to get Mick and Jerome. After a few minutes everyone sat in the living area waiting for Morgan to arrive. The door suddenly opened and Morgan entered the room. "What was so urgent that I needed to get here immediately?"

"That's what we want to find out." Jerome answered. "Michaela, what's going on?"

"She can't be here." Michaela explained as she nodded towards Nina.

"Why?" She asked.

"You aren't part of the Scooby gang." Michaela responded.

Mick shook his head. "Nina, you can-,"

"Okay, I guess we'll let the world end again." Michaela stated as she made her way to the front door.

"Wait," Amber called.

Michaela turned back. "Yes?"

Amber sighed and looked at Nina. "I'm sorry, but-,"

"Seriously?" Nina gawked at her. "You aren't actually going to kick me out, are you?"

"Nina, Michaela has a point. You aren't part of this mystery. You were a victim and that's all." Jerome informed her.

Nina shook her head. "Fine, I guess I'll go then."

Nina walked out the room and Michaela closed the door behind her. She looked at the four teens and smiled at them. "The end of the world is near."

"What are you talking about?" Morgan asked.

Michaela walked towards the fireplace. "Chaos is being awoken to fulfill their failed goal."

"But the Fortuna jewels are-," Amber began.

"Still salvageable." Michaela finished for her.

"That means that they're going to go after me." Amber sighed. "I thought it was over."

"It is. Well, at least for you." Michaela confirmed.

"What are talking about?" Mick asked.

Michaela pointed to Amber. "She was the Fortuna jewel for the last generation of Chaos members. With each one that comes, a new person is picked."

"What are you talking about? We defeated Chaos." Morgan reminded her.

Michaela nodded. "You did, but they are being resurrected. Their souls are being released from the underworld."

"How is that possible?" Jerome wondered.

"The last living Chaos member from the last generation opened the doors of death to let Chaos members out and allow them to possess bodies all over England." Michaela explained.

"What do we have to do to stop them?" Amber asked.

"We have to protect the new Fortuna jewel till their abilities are fully developed." Michaela stated.

"Abilities?" Mick waited for her to further explain.

"Abilities that will help close the doors of death and destroy the one link Chaos has to the human world, the soul of Anu Kabar, the original Chaos member."

Amber looked down at the ground. "I thought it was over…"

"Well, it isn't." Michaela insisted.

"Hold on," Morgan got out of his seat, "who is the new Fortuna jewel?"

A smile filled Michaela's face and she said, "Have you guys met my new roommate?"

"Ariadne?" Morgan asked in disbelief.

Michaela nodded. "You must protect the new girl and make sure that she stays out of trouble. It should be easy for you Morgan seeing as you already… how do I put this in British terms? _Fancy_ her?"

"How do we know if someone's possessed?" Jerome asked.

Michaela shrugged. "You don't. Now I have to go."

"That's it? You don't have anything else to tell us?" Mick questioned.

"Not that I know of." She declared.

"Why do you do that?" Amber wondered. "You just dropped a huge bomb on us and you expect us to just let it settle?"

"I honestly don't care what you do. The world is ending again, so I suggest you figure out a plan. I already did my part by telling you instead of letting the world go down in flames. What more do you want from me?" She argued.

Amber remained quiet and Michaela smiled. She walked out of Anubis house leaving the group alone.

"What are we going to do?" Mick asked.

Morgan shrugged. "We'll do what we need to, but right now we need to take baby steps, so let's wait till we have all the information needed. For now we pretend like we don't know anything. No one dare mention this to Ariadne."

"Why? She has a right to know." Amber exclaimed.

"Actually, Morgan is right. We don't want to scare her off." Jerome agreed with Morgan.

"So we are all in agreement?" Morgan checked. "We'll talk later."

Morgan exited the room, followed by Mick.

"I still think we should tell her." She divulged.

"Amber, you know how it felt when you found out. Give her time to settle in and be normal, okay?" Jerome got up off the sofa and left Amber on her own.

(***)

Ariadne stared at the cup of coffee she had in front of her. She was alone in the school cafeteria in the middle of the night. "Ariadne?"

She suddenly jumped and spilled the cup of coffee all over herself. Ariadne stood as the boiling coffee settled on her skin and clothes. "Great… I had to wear white."

"Sorry about that." Morgan handed her a napkin and Ariadne dabbed at the fabric which was sticking against her skin.

"It's fine." She replied.

Morgan nodded and took a seat at the table Ariadne had been seated at. "I wanted to talk to you."

"If it's about what happened earlier I don't want to talk about it." Ariadne stated.

"I just want to make sure that what I saw… was what I saw." He explained.

Ariadne sighed and sat back down at the table. "Yes, it was."

"Why?" Morgan asked.

Ariadne looked down at her hands and said, "I know I look like I have everything together, but I'm not perfect. My life before coming here was no fairytale."

"What happened?"

"Morgan, I barely know you. I'm not going to reveal my deepest darkest secrets to you. Especially when I know that you won't do the same." She revealed.

Morgan nodded. "You look like the kind of person that has everything together."

"Why?" She asked. "Cause people think I'm pretty?"

"No, you just have this air to you, like nothing can break you down." He responded.

Ariadne stared at him and allowed her eyes to take in every feature of his face. His messy dark brown hair, the light bags under his eyes, the way the corners of his mouth slightly wrinkled when he frowned.

"Why are you staring at me?" He asked.

"You look sad." She informed him.

Morgan let his eyes find hers as he slightly moved forward. At that very moment Ariadne cleared her throat and stood up. "I have to go. I can't stay out past curfew. Meet me tomorrow so we can work on our project together."

Before Morgan could even replied, Ariadne bolted out of the area and disappeared into the inky darkness.

(***)

Professor Dallion made his way to his car which was parked at the far side of the road. He sighed as he pulled out his car keys and clicked the doors open. He shoved his keys back in his briefcase just as his phone began to ring. He paused for a moment and pulled his phone out of his pocket before putting it to his ear. "Hello? I'm on my way. I just need to drop something off at my flat and I'll meet you there. Are they in bed?"

Professor Dallion held his phone between his shoulder and head as he opened the car door and threw his briefcase in the vehicle. "Yeah, I just-,"

He paused as the sound of leaves rustling filled his ears. He looked around the dark street only to find no one there. "Umm… I have to go, but I'll make sure to call you later. Bye, love you."

He hung up the phone and tossed it in the passenger seat before stepping into the car. He fumbled with his keys as he tried to put them in the ignition. "Come on… come on."

The engine lightly roared, but refused to start. "Come on."

A loud bang was heard from outside and Professor Dallion tried to get the engine to work as he frantically jiggled the key in the ignition. "Please start, come on. Just start al-,"

The words trailed from his mouth as he caught sight of a giant puff of smoke outside the car. The smoke zipped towards the vehicle and seeped in through the windows. "What the-,"

The smoke shot towards him and entered through his eyes, nose, and mouth before it disappeared and his head collapsed against the steering wheel.

After a few seconds Professor Dallion lifted his head and turned the key in the ignition causing the engine to roar to life. His hands gripped the steering wheel as he glanced over at the mirror and stared at his black eye balls. A wide smirk settled on his face and he stepped on the gas and drove out of the school.

_**AN: I hoped you liked the chapter! I will try to get the next one out by next week or the week after that. Please review, favorite, and subscribe if you like! I apologize for any mistakes!**_

_**P.S. As you may have noticed Fabian is all buddy buddy with Nina, Amber, Mick, and Jerome and that will be explained in a later chapter. A lot happened over the summer that will be shown in a few chapters.**_

_**Next time on **__**House of Souls**__**…**_

"I don't think this is a good idea." Fabian exclaimed.

"Come on, we're supposed to be having fun." Morgan pointed out.

Ariadne shook her head. "I don't know. I sort of agree with Fabian."

"Why? Are you scared?" Morgan teased.

"No!" Ariadne snapped. "I just think it's irresponsible."

"We're teenagers." Michaela reminded her.

"That isn't a good excuse." Ariadne replied.

Morgan put an arm around her shoulders. "It's for fun. You know what that is right?"

Ariadne stared at the group reluctantly before picking up the red Dixie cup in front of her and gulping down the drink. She knelt down on the ground and gave the bottle a hard spin.

"See? Fun." Morgan stated.

Ariadne watched the bottle as it continued to spin around. After a few more seconds the bottle slowed and came to a stop.

Michaela looked at the bottle and then the person it had landed on before saying, "Oh, this is going to be interesting…"

_*Summary for next chapter: The students host a 'back to school night' at the school pool where fun and games soon transpires into a lot of drama when a couple of friendly games pit people against each other.*_


	3. Flashes and the New Kid Theory

_**AN: I'm back with chapter three and there is a whole lot of drama in this chapter. I would like it if you guys would suggest some pairings because I have some in mind, but I want to see if anyone else has thought about them, so don't be shy to shoot me a PM or review because reviews make me smile and update faster. The second OC is finally introduced and I think you are going to have some mixed feelings about them. Honestly you'll either love them or hate them, no in between. Any guess on how they'll act, their friendships, relationships, gender, or how they will contribute to the drama and mystery? Don't worry, all questions will be answered soon enough, now enjoy the chapter.**_

Chapter 3: Flashes and the New Kid Theory

Trudy clasped her hands together and looked at the teens. "Alfie is not returning to Anubis house this semester."

"He's not coming to school?" Jerome asked.

"No," Trudy shook her head, "he just switched houses."

"Why?" Mick asked.

"You don't remember? Two of his friends betrayed him. One, might I add, being his best friend." Patricia pointed out.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room as the teens exchanged glances. Trudy cleared her throat and put on a bright smile. "Never the less, you have a new house mate who shall be arriving any time this week so I suggest you be on your best behavior."

"It's not going to be another American, is it?" Patricia wondered.

"What's so wrong with being American?" Nina questioned.

Patricia shrugged and tried to appear innocent as she said, "Nothing."

Nina narrowed her eyes at her, but ultimately let the subject go.

"I will be preparing a nice homecoming dinner that I wanted to have with Alfie, but since he isn't coming back I might as well do it now. I hope you're all ready to take turns in the kitchen." Trudy walked towards the door before turning back and saying, "I don't want to make your new housemate feel unwelcome... Okay, Patricia?"

Patricia gasped. "I'm not unwelcoming!"

Nina suddenly coughed and Patricia turned to glare at her.

It was Nina's turn to look innocent as she asked, "What?"

Trudy laughed at the two girls and exited the room.

"I hope it's a boy." Joy declared. "There aren't enough single good looking guys around that much."

"Was that supposed to be an insult?" Fabian asked.

"Okay, on that note…" Patricia cut the conversation short.

Jerome sighed and shifted in his seat. "I still don't understand why Alfie would leave. Mick and Nina betrayed Mara and she's still here."

Mara shot a look at Jerome. "The only difference with that Jerome is that I don't hold a grudge. I'm okay with Mick and Nina dating. They actually make a nice-ish couple."

"Umm… Thanks?" Mick replied.

Mara nodded and got up off the sofa. "Plus, not like they're going to last."

Mara exited the room before anyone could say anything and Joy laughed. "Yep, she certainly doesn't hold a grudge. I'm going to get ready for class. Come on Patricia."

Joy and Patricia left the room followed by Fabian, Mick, Nina, Jerome, and Amber.

(***)

"Hey! American girl!" Ariadne paused and rolled her eyes before turning to see Morgan running up to her. "I've been looking for you."

"I know." She confessed. "Apparently it's hard to avoid people at a big school like this."

Morgan smiled at the statement before handing her a flyer. Ariadne let her eyes scan over the yellow paper before shoving it back into Morgan's hands. "No."

"Are you serious?" Morgan shook his head before handing the flyer back to her. "It's back to school night. The second best party of the year."

"And what's the first?" She asked.

"Prom of course… Well, the after party, but still." He replied.

"Sorry," Ariadne crumpled up the flyer and tossed it into the nearest trash can. "I don't do bathing suits."

Morgan raised an eyebrow and gestured toward her body. "Why? And don't give me that insecure crap because we both know there is nothing wrong with your body."

Ariadne scoffed and shook her head, but Morgan could see a hint of a smile on her face. "I'm not one for reckless drinking and drugs."

"Hey," Morgan responded, "We don't use drugs… sometimes."

Ariadne rolled her eyes and tried to get by him, but Morgan stepped in front of her. "It won't be any fun without you."

"Really?" Ariadne cocked her hip to the side and placed her hand on it. "Why's that?"

"I won't have anyone to admire from across the room." Morgan exclaimed.

Ariadne chuckled and said, "That would be sweet if it wasn't a pool party and I wouldn't be in a bikini."

"Ariadne, I'm serious." The smile left his face and he stepped closer to her.

"Okay," Ariadne placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back. "You need to stop doing that. I'm creating an invisible line that you are not to pass. Morgan, listen to every word I am about to say carefully cause I doubt it'll stick in your head. _We. Are. Never. Going. To. Happen_." Ariadne enunciated every word.

Morgan shrugged and backed up, but a smirk still rested on his face. "Sure."

"See, you still aren't getting it." Ariadne stated.

"I do." He informed her.

She shook her head. "No, you're smirking."

Morgan's smirk grew wider and he stepped back slowly. "I do."

He turned away and didn't look back when he shouted, "See you at the party!"

(***)

"So where's the Scooby gang?" Michaela asked as she stepped into Anubis house.

Fabian rolled his eyes at the comment as he closed the door behind Michaela and Ariadne. "They are having a date night with Morgan. My other house mates are having a girls' night, so naturally I wasn't invited."

"Maybe your invite got lost in the mail." Michaela teased.

"Ha, ha." Fabian joked before leading the girls into the living area. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"I don't know. Any suggestions?" Michaela glanced at Ariadne who merely shrugged.

"We could watch a movie." Ariadne answered.

Michaela shook her head and a smirk filled her face as she said, "Actually, I just thought of something."

_**One hour later…**_

"I'm going to kill you!" Ariadne screeched.

Fabian's eyes grew wider before he ducked down behind the sofa and looked over at Michaela. "I think she's serious."

Michaela rolled her eyes and stood up. "Be a man Fabian."

"Yeah… okay." Fabian stood up and pointed his gun at Ariadne. "I'm ready."

Ariadne picked up a water balloon that rested beside her and tossed it up slowly. "Bring it Rutter."

"Ahhh!" Fabian charged towards Ariadne right as she threw a balloon at his head. It exploded and soaked his whole body even more than it already was. Fabian shook his head and water flew off from his head and onto the floor.

He pumped the gun spewing water all over Ariadne and Michaela who both shrieked as the icy liquid hit them. The three continued the water fight oblivious to everything going on around them.

They didn't even notice when the door to Anubis house opened and someone strolled in, dragging a suit case with them. "Umm…"

Ariadne had Fabian in a head lock, Michaela was on the floor gripping his leg, and Fabian was trying to get them off without wasting all the water he had left in his gun. The sound of someone clearing their throat made them pause as they looked at the intruder.

At the doorway stood a tall boy who was holding a black suitcase and duffel bag. He had icy blonde hair that was slightly spiked at the front, light sky blue eyes, and pale skin that glowed under the yellowish lights. He wore a white t-shirt, dark blue jeans that appeared a bit baggy, and black converse that were scuffed in the front. A pair of headphones were resting around his neck and he held a cell phone in his only free hand. He had a slim muscular build and could easily be described as good looking.

Michaela cleared her throat before unhooking herself from Fabian's leg and walking over to him. "Hi, I'm Michaela."

He nodded at her and said, "I'm Daniel. I would shake your hand or something, but as you can see…"

"You're not British!" A sigh of relief left Michaela's lips. "Seems like God is finally listening to my pleas."

Daniel smiled and chuckled a bit. "I'm from Ireland."

"Hmm, we've never really seen anyone from Ireland here." Fabian stated.

"Well I have the accent to prove it." He replied.

Ariadne let go of Fabian's neck and smiled at him. "Would you like to join us?"

She walked over to him and held out a water gun. Daniel raised an eyebrow at the toy before shrugging and dropping his duffel bag on the floor. "Why not?"

_**30 minutes later…**_

"That was a good movie." Amber declared as the five walked up the stairs.

"I still don't know why I had to go. I was the only one actually watching the movie." Morgan pointed out.

Nina shrugged. "Exactly, now you can tell us what happened."

"Was it animated?" Mick asked.

"Really? Why would you ask a question like that?" Jerome questioned in disbelief. "But was it?"

Morgan shook his head and opened the door to Anubis house. As soon as he stepped in, Morgan paused and stared at the commotion going on in the living area. Amber, Jerome, Nina, and Mick also paused and watched the scene before them.

"See?" Morgan gestured toward the chaos. "That's why I don't come here."

Michaela was on top of the sofa trying to avoid being hit by water as Fabian sat behind it avoiding the chaos. Daniel stood in front of the TV without a shirt on with Ariadne on his back with her legs wrapped around his waist, as she tried to take his water gun while he attempted to spray Michaela.

"What's going on?" Nina asked.

The four suddenly turned to her and the noise slowly died down. Daniel glanced at her and accidentally squeezed his gun and sprayed Nina. He mumbled a quick apology before lowering the toy.

Fabian scrambled to his feet and approached the group. "We were just fooling around… and creating a mess."

"Who are you?" Amber asked Daniel who was standing awkwardly with Ariadne still on him.

Daniel stepped forward. "I'm Daniel, your new housemate."

"Brilliant. Day one and I've already seen our new housemate half naked." Mick exclaimed.

Daniel looked down at his chest before looking back up at Mick. "Sorry about that."

"Umm… We should get going." Michaela declared. "Come on Ariadne."

"Huh?" Ariadne glanced at Michaela. "I mean, yeah, your right."

She removed herself from Daniel and smiled at him. "I'll see you around."

Daniel returned the smile and watched as the two girls exited the house. Morgan raised an eyebrow at the look the two shared before following Michaela and Ariadne out of the house.

"So… how was the movie?" Fabian asked, breaking the silence.

"It was animated." Mick quickly replied.

Fabian gave him a strange look. "I thought you went to see that movie with the zombies?"

"Oh… umm, we did." Amber responded.

Fabian nodded and looked down at his feet.

"Don't worry; we'll clean up the mess." Daniel told them.

Jerome nodded and looked around the room. "I don't think that's necessary considering you covered almost every inch in plastic."

Daniel chuckled nervously before walking to the foyer and picking up his bags. "I'm going to go unpack."

Fabian let his eyes look around the room before he walked past the group and went to his own room.

"Well," Nina stared at the two boys. "That was strange."

"Yeah, well we'll see you two beautiful girls at dinner." Mick informed them before he and Jerome went to their rooms.

Amber waited till they were gone before linking her arms with Nina and saying, "The new guy's cute."

Nina laughed and the two girls headed upstairs.

(***)

"Well, this is quite a turnout." Morgan scanned the crowded room of teenagers before stepping down from the lifeguard chair and walking over to Mick. "Where's Nina?"

Mick lowered his drink and nodded towards the bathroom. "Bathing suit malfunction."

"Right…" Morgan glanced towards the entrance of the swimming pool.

"Looking for Ariadne?" Mick asked.

"No." Morgan quickly replied.

Mick chuckled before pointing to the back entrance. "Go get her my friend."

Morgan looked at Ariadne and spotted her near the back, standing awkwardly by the door. She wore a plain black bikini top with no straps and bikini bottoms that were tied together by string. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she was fiddling with the necklace around her neck. Morgan let out a low whistle before strolling over to her with two drinks in his hand.

"Well hello there."

"Hey," Ariadne smiled at him.

Morgan gave her a strange look as her eyes traveled across the room in search of someone. Morgan cleared his throat and Ariadne put her attention on him. "I thought you weren't coming."

"A few people changed my mind." She explained.

Morgan nodded before holding out the drink to her. Ariadne shook her head and pushed the cup away.

"Come on, it's one drink." Morgan stated.

"But do people ever stop at one?" She asked.

Morgan shrugged before setting the cup down and taking a drink from his own. "Suit yourself."

Ariadne rolled her eyes and Morgan smirked. The smirk faltered a bit when he noticed something. "Is that a tattoo?"

Ariadne turned to the side and looked over her shoulder. "Yep."

Morgan stared at the small black cursive writing on her lower back. "'Dreams don't fly away unless you unclip their wings.' I thought you had to be eighteen in America to get a tattoo."

"You do." Ariadne confirmed.

Morgan stepped back and raised an eyebrow at her. "You did something illegal."

"I'm aware." She responded. Her fingers played with the necklace around her neck as she spoke.

Morgan reached up and removed her fingers from the necklace and stared at it. "What's this?"

"It's a broken infinity sign with the words 'nothing lasts forever' engraved on it." Ariadne answered.

"Huh… I didn't know you were into all that deep stuff." Morgan exclaimed.

"I'm not 'into it'; I believe it." She corrected.

"Same thing." Morgan said.

Ariadne shook her head and allowed her eyes to once again look around the room. "Looking for someone?"

"Hmm?" She glanced at Morgan.

"Are you looking for someone?" Morgan repeated.

Ariadne nodded. "Yeah, I actually came to meet up with someone."

"Who?" He asked.

"The new kid from Ireland. Daniel." Ariadne answered.

The smile on Morgan's face fell and he could feel his heart drop. "Interesting… well I haven't seen him."

"Yeah, I can't seem to-," Ariadne suddenly smiled and waved at someone across the room. "I found him, so I'll be going now. Thanks for the sort of conversation."

Ariadne walked over to Daniel leaving Morgan on his own. Morgan ran a hand through his hair before leaning against the wall and watching the two from across the room. He sighed and gulped his drink down and wiped his mouth. "I guess that ship has sailed."

He set down his cup and walked back to Mick who was still waiting on Nina.

"What's so great about the new guy?" Morgan asked.

Mick glanced over at Daniel who was currently talking to Ariadne. "Are you jealous?"

"No," Morgan snapped. "I just don't understand why they are all buddy buddy with each other."

Mick clamped a hand down on Morgan's shoulder and gestured to the two. "It's the new kid theory. See when there is more than one new person at the school they tend to gravitate towards each other simply because they can relate to the other person. They both can make discoveries together and adjust to life here without feeling like they're alone. It's almost like they're each other's anchor."

"I don't know… She has this look on her face." Morgan replied.

"Yeah, also the fact that he's attractive and Irish doesn't exactly help your case… Good luck my friend." Mick exclaimed.

Morgan rolled his eyes and brushed Mick's hand off his shoulder. "I'm going to go talk to them."

Mick shook his head. "You really are stupid."

Morgan ignored his comment and walked over to the two. "Hey, Ariadne… Daniel."

Daniel nodded his head at Morgan before taking a sip from his drink. "What brings you here?"

"Just wanted to say hi. We haven't exactly gotten a chance to formally meet. I'm Morgan."

"I know; Ariadne told me who you are." Daniel explained.

"Well, I will be right back. Michaela needs my assistance in the bathroom." Ariadne smiled at the two before walking towards the bathroom.

"So why are you really here Morgan?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know what you're-," Morgan began.

"Save the act," Daniel cut him off, "I know a love sick fool when I see one."

Morgan narrowed his eyes at Daniel. "I saw her first."

Daniel laughed and set down his cup. "Morgan, I don't want to play this game."

"Then step down." He advised.

A smirk settled on Daniel's face before he said, "I didn't know I was in the running."

"Likely story." Morgan responded. "You know, I have yet to see you with a shirt on."

Daniel shrugged. "Got to whip out everything if I plan on stealing the fair maiden's heart."

"Why do I have the feeling that you said that just to mock me?" Morgan questioned.

"Cause I did." Daniel answered.

"I'm serious. I don't care who you are or how you act as long as you leave her to me." Morgan stated.

Daniel tsked. "All's fair in love and war."

"So this is war now?" Morgan asked.

"I've only been here for a day Morgan. I have no problem making enemies. I also have no problem making friends." Daniel explained.

"Obviously." Morgan retorted.

"Look, I came to have fun. Not get into some meaningless battle with a British guy who likes to start problems." Daniel informed him. "Let the girl decide. After all, you're the only one that will be affected by the choice. I've known Ariadne for a day and she's nice and extremely beautiful and I wouldn't mind being her boyfriend, but I also wouldn't care if you were hers. So you see, this isn't a win-lose situation."

"Then back off." Morgan suggested.

Daniel shook his head. "Sorry, I'm all in."

Before Morgan could reply, Ariadne came back with Michaela at her side. "We're going to go in the pool. Are you coming?" Ariadne asked.

Daniel glanced at Morgan before looking at Ariadne. "Yeah."

She smiled and took his hand as she dragged him to the pool.

Michaela laughed at the look on Morgan's face. "It's the new kid theory."

"Okay, why is it that everyone knows what the new kid theory is besides me?" Morgan asked.

Michaela rolled her eyes and sighed. "Relax Morgan. Just have some fun for once."

Morgan nodded. "Fun? I can do that."

He picked up his drink and took a huge gulp. "Let's do this."

(***)

"I don't think this is a good idea." Fabian exclaimed.

"Come on, we're supposed to be having fun." Morgan pointed out.

Ariadne shook her head. "I don't know. I sort of agree with Fabian."

"Why? Are you scared?" Morgan teased.

"No!" Ariadne snapped. "I just think it's irresponsible."

"We're teenagers." Michaela reminded her.

"That isn't a good excuse." Ariadne replied.

Morgan put an arm around her shoulders. "It's for fun. You know what that is right?"

Ariadne stared at the group reluctantly before picking up the red Dixie cup in front of her and gulping down the drink. She knelt down on the ground and gave the bottle a hard spin.

"See? Fun." Morgan stated.

Ariadne watched the bottle as it continued to spin around. After a few more seconds the bottle slowed and came to a stop.

Michaela looked at the bottle and then the person it had landed on before saying, "Oh, this is going to be interesting…"

"Umm…" Ariadne stared at Mick with uncertain eyes. "I don't like this game."

"I'll try not to take that as an insult." Mick replied.

"I didn't mean it like that; it's just that I barely know you." Ariadne explained.

"It doesn't matter." Michaela pointed at the bottle. "You two have to kiss or its a little dip in the freezing cold pool."

Ariadne sighed before looking over at Mick. "Okay."

Mick nodded and leaned forward till their lips met. Ariadne kept her eyes tightly shut and her body remained stiff as Michaela counted out one minute. "And… time."

Ariadne pulled away and sat back with her arms wrapped around her knees.

"Next time the kiss can't be like that." Amber exclaimed.

"Then how?" Patricia asked.

"Like this," Amber stuck out her tongue and swirled it in the air making Patricia roll her eyes.

"Okay, my turn." Nina reached over and spun the bottle. She watched as it repeatedly spun around until it landed on one person. Nina looked up at Fabian for a second before immediately getting up and jumping into the water.

Michaela placed a hand on Fabian's shoulder and said, "That is the ultimate insult."

Fabian huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Who goes next?"

Nina shrugged and mouthed a small apology as Jerome spun the bottle. He watched it spin in a never ending circle till finally it stopped.

"Forget what Michaela said earlier. _This_ is going to be interesting." Morgan exclaimed.

Jerome chuckled nervously as he looked up at Michaela. "Umm…"

"Remember, it has to be like this," Patricia mimicked what Amber did earlier and Amber glared at her.

Jerome cleared his throat and glanced at Amber who merely shrugged. He returned his gaze to Michaela who gave him a timid smile that dropped as soon as it appeared on her face. He let out a deep breath and moved so he was closer to Michaela.

The two stared at each other before Jerome placed a hand behind her neck and pressed his lips against hers. As soon as Jerome's lips made contact with Michaela's everything came rushing back. All the destruction and pain and torture he had caused flooded his mind. He saw Amber on the day of the dance, Morgan on the day of the ceremony, and Nina before his home went up in flames. Out of all the memories, the ones with Michaela stood out more vividly. He remembered the day they met and how they started their odd relationship, but most importantly he remembered why she hated him. He remembered why he was a monster. Jerome needed to see deeper; he needed to know more and he knew there was only one way to do that.

Jerome moved closer to Michaela and deepened the kiss. His tongue had found his way inside her mouth and he could feel her kissing back. At that very moment a white light filled his eyes.

"_I'm never going to be able to find it." He groaned. Jerome slammed his head down against the wooden table he sat at. "Just think."_

_Jerome lifted his head up and scanned the pages in front of him. He suddenly felt a pair of eyes on him and he looked up to find someone staring at him. A beautiful girl from across the room with long golden blonde hair, grayish blue eyes, and flawless fair skin was watching him. She wore the typical school uniform and resembled a regular student from the school, yet for some reason he could sense something inside her. The girl suddenly closed the book she had in her hand and strolled over to him._

"_You know you're over thinking it."She pointed out._

_Jerome raised an eyebrow. "Really? So how do I under think?"_

_She set her finger down on one of the pages. "You don't need this. These are just a bunch of useless facts. If you want the real information try this." _

_The girl set down the book she had in her hand and slid it towards him. Jerome stared at the cover before reading the title aloud. "_Legenda Chaos: De Fortunae Gemmae_. What does that mean?"_

"_It means 'The Legend of Chaos: The Fortuna Jewels.'" She translated._

_Jerome's head suddenly snapped up and he stared at her. "Who are you?"_

_A smirk filled her face before she pointed at a picture on the cover. Jerome let his eyes absorb it before he said, "Thoth? Do you live in Thoth house?"_

_Her smirk only grew wider before she stepped back and began to exit the library. Before she left the building she turned back and her smirk settled. "Michaela… Michaela Anderson."_

_And she left without another word._

Michaela pulled away and stared at Jerome with wide eyes. He tried to catch his breath as he returned the gaze. All of a sudden, Michaela stood up and ran out of the pool. "Michaela!" Jerome jumped up, but she was already gone.

Mick cleared his throat. "I think we can end the game there."

The group began exiting the room and Amber put her hand on Jerome's shoulder. "What was that? You kissed her longer than a minute, actually, five."

Jerome shook his head. "When I kissed her I had all these flashes and… I remember."

"You remember?" Amber asked. "Everything?"

"Not quite. I think Michaela's the key to us finding out what's going on with chaos. The only problem is that she hates us." Jerome exclaimed.

"Do you think it's possible that maybe she saw something? Maybe that's why she was so freaked out." Amber suggested.

Jerome shrugged. "I don't know, but I plan on finding out. I'll talk to her tomorrow. Right now we should be heading back to Anubis house. I have a feeling that it's going to be a crazy week."

Before they exited the room, Amber paused and looked at Jerome. "You didn't feel anything, right?"

Jerome stopped in his tracks and took a deep breath before turning to face her. "Yeah, why?"

"No reason." She replied. Jerome nodded and Amber watched as he walked past her. She closed her eyes for a second and followed him out, choosing to let the lie slip.

_**AN: That is the end of the chapter and a whole lot happened. First thing is the showdown between Daniel and Morgan. Honestly, I personally like the idea of a small battle especially when Morgan is the only one fighting. In the next chapter, you will get to know more of Daniel. I personally love him and I'm going to tell you why… he's kind of a stuck-up jerk and for some reason I like that. Second thing is the little bump in the road our favorite couple experienced in this chapter… well maybe it isn't that small of a bump. Get ready for a lot more mystery and a whole lot of drama in the next chapter. I apologize for any mistakes before hand! Favorite, subscribe, and review because it makes me update faster and just because you like the story.**_

_**-Karina**_

_**Next time on **__**House of Souls**__**…**_

"I don't want to talk about it." She snapped.

Jerome stepped closer to her and shook his head. "Michaela, we can't avoid it."

"Yes, we can. Go off and live your wonderful life with your wonderful girlfriend." She replied.

"Why do you care?" He asked.

"Because I liked you!" She shouted. "Why do you think I put up with everything you put me through last year? Why do you think I hate you?"

"I-I don't know." Jerome stammered.

"It's because you cracked my heart when you tried to take advantage of me and you completely shattered it when you left me behind." Michaela informed him.

"I didn't know you felt that way." He exclaimed.

Michaela scoffed. "Of course you didn't. You were completely oblivious to everything around you. All that control got to your head and you let it consume you. I tried to help you. I tried to get it out. It was foolish of me to think that I could help save you, but I didn't care because I liked you… I let myself give in to you and in doing so I fell for you. So go ahead and act all surprised and like this will do nothing besides-,"

Before Michaela could finish her sentence, Jerome pressed his lips against hers in a heated kiss.

_*Summary: Jerome tries to figure out why he keeps getting these strange dreams and flashbacks while dealing with his mixed feelings about Michaela. Daniel has decided to join the football team and in doing so he butts heads with Morgan, leaving Mick, captain of the team, to sort it all out.*_


	4. Broken Parts and Complications

_**AN: I'm sorry for the longish wait, but I've had a chaotic couple of weeks, but I'm back now with an all new chapter. As I stated before, this chapter will be focusing on Jerome's mixed feelings and Daniel and Morgan's rivalry. Enjoy!(I'm going to start putting quotes at the start of chapters from songs from a playlist of the story that I created. The song 'Slow Dancing in a Burning Room' is one of Jerome and Amber's songs. Each song is for one character or possible pairing and it is supposed to describe their personality, situation, or relationship.)**_

"_It's not a silly little moment_

_It's not the storm before the calm_

_This is the deep and dying breath of_

_This love that we've been working on"_

_-Slow Dancing in a Burning Room, John Mayer_

Chapter 4: Broken Parts and Complications

_The smoke separated at his feet as he made his way down the secluded alley. No noise was heard all throughout the area for the moon had silenced all sounds. He tried to ignore the paralyzing fear that seemed to weigh down his shoulders, but for some reason he was always reminded of the fact that it was there. No switch to turn it off could be seen. _

_His hands ran along the rough brick walls and he blindly groped for a place to hide. From what… he still didn't know. Perhaps it was the shadow that followed him. It was always there, even when he closed his eyes. _

_His hand suddenly made contact with a doorknob and he pushed the door open and stumbled in. The darkness faded away and he could clearly see around the room. There was nothing, only red. _

_He took a step forward and looked down at the floor. Footprints littered the ground and he began to follow them. His eyes glided across the marks until they disappeared and he found himself at another door. For some reason something told him to leave the door untouched, but curiosity was hard to kill, so he gripped the handle and peered into a once forgotten memory._

_She lay on the bed with the white covers pulled up to her chest as she stared straight ahead. A light shined down on her and she glowed like an angel sent down from heaven. Her eyes looked right at him and she smiled one of her big bright smiles that made him melt. The twinkle in her eyes added to the temptation of escaping the world and joining her under the covers. She raised a hand up and covered her mouth as a light laugh left her lips. All the life and happiness and joy vibrated off of her and it made him wonder. What happened to strip it all away?_

_He could only ponder that thought for a moment for the light was glowing brighter and her smile was growing dimmer. He stared at her and he noticed something… her hair. A crown of blonde hair so white and blinding he could've sworn it was a halo._

Jerome sat up in his bed as he took deep gulps of air and looked around his room. Daniel was still asleep and everything in the room was in order. Jerome released a sigh of relief before wiping away the sweat that littered his forehead. He glanced at his alarm clock. 3:23 in the morning…

Jerome groaned before lying back on his pillow and staring up at the ceiling. Just three and a half hours till he had to wake up…

(***)

"Hey!" Daniel picked up a pillow and threw it at Jerome causing him to quickly sit up. "Time for breakfast."

Jerome groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "What time is it?"

"It's seven thirty. I decided to let you sleep in a bit since you were rambling on and off in your sleep about some angel and whatever. It didn't exactly seem like you got any sleep." Daniel explained.

"Huh…" Jerome threw the covers off his body and walked over to his closet. He threw his uniform on his bed and quickly began getting dressed. He lazily combed his fingers through his hair before grabbing his backpack and racing out the room into the kitchen.

"Hey Jerome, I was-," Mick began.

Jerome ignored Mick, grabbed a muffin from the table, and exited the house.

Daniel suddenly entered the room and took a seat at the table.

"Hey, what's up with Jerome?" Mick asked.

Daniel shrugged as he took a bite from his toast. "He didn't sleep that much last night. He was having some sort of dream."

"About what?" Amber questioned.

"Beats me," Daniel replied. "He just kept mumbling about an angel or something."

"A nightmare about an angel?" Fabian stated. He shook his head. "That's new."

"Not a nightmare." Daniel corrected before standing up. "From what I heard, he seemed to be enjoying himself quite a bit for awhile."

"What do you-," Before Amber could finish her statement, Daniel zipped out of the room.

She sighed and looked down at her bowl of cereal before pushing it away.

(***)

"Hey! Newly created enemy!" Morgan rolled his eyes and turned to see Daniel running up to him.

"What do you want?" Morgan asked.

Daniel smirked and began walking along side him. "You're on the football team, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you tell me who the captain is?" Daniel asked.

Morgan raised an eyebrow at him. "You aren't planning on joining, are you?"

Daniel nodded. "Football's my sport."

"Not at this school." Morgan spat out.

Daniel stopped in his tracks and pointed at Morgan. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Morgan sighed and turned to look at Daniel. "It means that you can't just spend a week here and decide to take everything that's mine."

Daniel scoffed. "Last time I checked football isn't yours… and neither is Ariadne."

Morgan glared at him, but before he could say anything Ariadne appeared. "Hey, I was looking for you. We have to work on our Egypt project."

Morgan kept his eyes on Daniel for a few seconds before glancing at Ariadne. "Yeah, you want to now?"

She nodded. "Let's go to the library."

"Hey Ariadne, would you happen to know who the captain of the football team is?" Daniel asked.

"Oh, the captain? That's Mick; he lives in your house." Ariadne answered.

Daniel smiled at her, took her hand, and placed a kiss on it. "Thank you very much. I'll see you later."

Daniel backed away from the two before heading to the main school building.

"Is he a nice guy or what?" Ariadne stated as she watched him walk away.

"He's something all right." Morgan exclaimed.

Ariadne gave Morgan a strange look before shaking her head and making her way to the library. Morgan sighed and trailed behind her.

(***)

Jerome stared down at the book he had in front of him. His fingers skimmed over the pages and he allowed himself to take in the smell that lifted off the paper. "Old memories cease to fade-,"

"But old friends always go away." Jerome glanced at the doorway and saw Michaela leaning against it.

"Didn't hear you creep in." Jerome stated before turning back to the book.

"I like the element of surprise." She responded. Her heels collided with the wood floor and Jerome could hear her walking towards him.

"You know, it was a wise person who said that." Michaela informed him.

Jerome scoffed and shook his head. "It was you that said it."

"Exactly." She exclaimed. Michaela took a seat on Jerome's bed and crossed her legs. "What's on your mind?"

"Shouldn't you already know?" He questioned.

Michaela smiled and shrugged. "I like to hear it from the miserable people themselves, so go on. Tell me about your dream…"

"What's there to tell?" Jerome asked.

"Well for starters," Michaela stood up and strolled over to him. She closed the book in front of him and looked him straight in the eyes. "It was about me."

Jerome sighed and got up from the chair he was seated on. He walked to the door and kept his back to Michaela as he asked, "And how does that make you feel?"

"I don't know… Am I supposed to feel something?" She asked.

Jerome rested his head against the door and let his eyes fall close. "Maybe."

"Like what?"

"Sadness, pain… hope?" He suggested.

"Hope? Does that even make sense?"

Jerome whipped around to look at her. "You let it all go. Why?"

Michaela stared at him with wide eyes before she shook her head and a small laugh escaped her lips. "Are you serious?"

Jerome shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"Are you fucking serious?" She threw her hands up in the air before marching towards him. "I don't know who the hell you think you are to me, so let me clear up your confusion. You are nothing."

"That's now true and you know it." He announced. "What happened at the pool-,"

"Was all you." She finished. "I saw nothing."

"Really?" Jerome asked. "Then why did you leave? Why did you run? Why did you freak out?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She snapped.

Jerome stepped closer to her and shook his head. "Michaela, we can't avoid it."

"Yes, we can. Go off and live your wonderful life with your wonderful girlfriend." She replied.

"Why do you care?" He asked.

"Because I liked you!" She shouted. "Why do you think I put up with everything you put me through last year? Why do you think I hate you?"

"I-I don't know." Jerome stammered.

"It's because you cracked my heart when you tried to take advantage of me and you completely shattered it when you left me behind." Michaela informed him.

"I didn't know you felt that way." He exclaimed.

Michaela scoffed. "Of course you didn't. You were completely oblivious to everything around you. All that control got to your head and you let it consume you. I tried to help you. I tried to get it out. It was foolish of me to think that I could help save you, but I didn't care because I liked you… I let myself give in to you and in doing so I fell for you. So go ahead and act all surprised and like this will do nothing besides-,"

Before Michaela could finish her sentence, Jerome pressed his lips against hers in a heated kiss.

Michaela's body completely froze and she could feel her mind shut down. In her head she counted the seconds till he pulled away. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8…_

Michaela couldn't take it and she pushed him away. "Don't ever do that again."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you love Amber. You guys have that whole epic love story and I'm not going to mess it up. I'm not going to be like your little friend Nina who kisses someone's boyfriend behind their back. I have morals, okay? I'm a person. I'm a kind loving person who sure as hell doesn't want to be someone's damn second choice." Jerome didn't even get to open his mouth before Michaela opened the door and stormed out of his room.

(***)

"Everyone listen up!" Mick shouted. He entered the locker room where his teammates were getting dressed. "This is Daniel. He is the newest member of our team. He's going to be goalie."

"What?" Morgan slammed his locker close. "I'm goalie."

Mick shook his head. "You've been slacking off, so you're benched."

"You can't bench me. You aren't the coach." Morgan exclaimed.

"I approved it with him already and he agrees that Daniel will be a good fit to the team. Don't take it personally." Mick replied. "Alright guys, let's get out there and practice our goals."

The boys began filing out of the locker room leaving Morgan and Daniel alone. "You're probably enjoying this, aren't you?"

Daniel shrugged. "Maybe a little."

"Well, we'll see who gets the last laugh." Morgan walked past Daniel, bumping shoulders in the process.

(***)

"You get two shots. If you miss, you go to the back of the line. Daniel, you'll block as many as you can." Mick explained. "Alright, let's get started."

"What was with your freak out in the locker room?" One of Morgan's friends, Cameron, asked.

Morgan shrugged. "I don't like that new kid."

"Dude, you hated being goalie." Cameron pointed out.

"Yes, but I'd rather be goalie than be benched for the rest of the season. He can't just waltz in here and take a spot he didn't earn." Morgan replied.

Cameron nodded before lowering his voice and saying, "Then why not put him in his place?"

Morgan raised an eyebrow at Cameron who merely shrugged before moving to kick the ball into the net.

"Morgan, you're up." Mick shouted.

Morgan walked over to the ball and looked up at Daniel. He wore a calm smirk on his face and Morgan couldn't help but feel the strong urge of wanting to wipe it off his face.

Morgan took a deep breath, swung his leg back before kicking the ball so it swiftly sailed through the air before missing the net altogether. "Hey, the whole point of kicking the ball is to get it in the net."

Morgan rolled his eyes at Daniel and glanced down at the second ball. He kicked it up and then hit it with his knee causing it to go higher into the air. He jumped up, spun around, and with all the force he could muster he kicked the ball straight at Daniel.

Morgan didn't have any time to process what had happened, but the next thing he knew Daniel was lying on the floor cradling his arm and yelling out curses as the team crowded around him. Mick ran up to Morgan and without any hesitation punched him directly in the face. "What the hell?"

"You idiot! You know that you could've done a lot worse than break his arm. You're not allowed to use your stupid strength from being a member of Chaos." Mick exclaimed. "Stop being such a petty freak and get over yourself. She's a girl who obviously doesn't like you in that way, so let it go and grow the hell up."

Morgan remained quiet and wiped the blood coming from his nose. "I'm sorry mate."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing too." Mick advised.

Morgan sighed and looked over at Daniel who was being treated on the side by a paramedic.

(***)

"He tried to purposely injure me!" Daniel shouted.

"Mr. Baxter, please calm down." Mr. Sweet stated.

"Calm down?" Daniel scoffed. "I have a broken arm!"

Mr. Sweet folded his hands together and nodded. "I understand and I will be having a very serious discussion with him, but right now I need you to wait outside with Mr. Campbell."

Daniel glared at Morgan, but reluctantly stood up and left the room.

"Mr. Sweet, I know I broke his arm, but it wasn't like he didn't deserve it. He was being a-," Morgan began.

Mr. Sweet raised his hand and silenced Morgan. "I don't want to hear your explanation. Obviously you don't know how serious this is."

Morgan sighed. "I guess not. Would you care to explain it to me?"

"That young man's father is Nathaniel Baxter, head chairman of the school board."

"Isn't this a private school?" Morgan asked.

Mr. Sweet ignored Morgan's question and continued speaking. "He signs my paychecks and he donates an awful lot of money to this school."

"No, seriously, isn't this a private school?" Morgan repeated.

"Enough!" Mr. Sweet bellowed. "You are to give Mr. Baxter a formal apology and you are suspended from the football team and any other sports team you participate in until further notice. You will have detention twice a week for two months and your curfew has been set to nine O' clock instead."

Morgan jumped up from his seat as he shouted, "What?"

"No protests. Now I suggest you get started on that apology. Send Mr. Campbell in on your way out." Mr. Sweet demanded.

Morgan sighed and exited the office. He tapped Mick on his shoulder and gestured toward Mr. Sweet's office.

Morgan looked over at Daniel who was currently talking to Michaela. Ariadne suddenly walked over to the two and gave Daniel a hug. Morgan couldn't make out what they were saying, but he noticed Daniel nod towards him before Ariadne sent an icy glare in his direction.

Daniel gave the girls a small smile before heading off to his house. Once he had turned a corner in the hallway. Ariadne marched up to Morgan. "What is wrong with you?"

Morgan shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, I'll tell you. You're an insensitive jerk who gets caught up in his stupid competitive mind. Daniel's a nice guy, but for some reason you started a one-sided feud with him that ended with him breaking his arm. You keep trying to convince me that you're a nice guy, but you always do something to mess up your chances."

"I-I was just jealous." Morgan stuttered.

Ariadne lightly shook her head. "Why?"

"Honestly?" Morgan looked down at the ground. "I don't know."

Ariadne stared at him for a moment before turning away and walking down the hall.

"I hope you realize that you just lost any shot you had with her." Michaela pointed out.

Morgan nodded and watched Ariadne walk away. "I know."

(***)

"Hey! Daniel!" Ariadne shouted as she tried to catch up with him. Daniel paused and waited for her to catch up to him.

"Hey, I could've sworn I just talked to you a minute ago." Daniel exclaimed.

Ariadne smiled at the comment. "Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you and see what's on your mind."

Daniel let out a deep breath before saying, "Nothing really."

"I doubt that." Ariadne replied.

"I'm just starting to rethink coming here, that's all." Daniel revealed.

"Why?" She asked.

"I didn't expect everyone to act this way." He responded.

"Act what way?"

"Like everyone has something to hide." He explained.

"Have you figured out what everyone is hiding?" Ariadne asked.

Daniel stopped walking and turned to look at Ariadne. "Jerome is in love with Michaela even though he loves Amber. Amber knows that Jerome is having mixed feelings, but she's in denial. Mara absolutely hates Mick and Nina as a couple. Mick cheated on Nina last year while she was on vacation or something. Nina is still unsure about her relationship with Mick and wants to rid herself of drama this year. Fabian is probably in love with Michaela. Michaela probably likes him back, but it's hard for her to give herself up. Morgan is hopelessly infatuated with you and you…"

Daniel paused and the sides of his mouth twitched into a frown. "You're all smiles and beauty on the outside and that's why no one can see that you're actually dark and broken on the inside."

Ariadne stared up at him with dark eyes. "What about you?"

Daniel chuckled and shook his head. "I'm here to watch it all go down in flames."

Ariadne rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant, but just like you I like to keep my secrets to myself."

Ariadne nodded and cleared her throat. "You want to grab a bite to eat?"

"…Now?" He asked.

"Umm… no. Tomorrow actually." She answered.

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "Like on a date?"

"NO! No! No…" She smiled nervously causing him to laugh. "Unless you want it to be."

Daniel smiled at Ariadne before taking her hand in his and interlacing their fingers. "I'd be up for it."

The two shared a smile before walking toward the houses.

(***)

Amber stared at the swing set across from her as it swung back and forth. The wind blew silently through the air causing goose bumps to litter her skin and a chill to run up her spine.

"Hey," Jerome walked up to Amber and took a seat beside her. "I'm here."

He leaned forward to kiss her, but she turned her head causing him to kiss her cheek. Jerome gave her a strange look before smiling. "So I arranged a lovely picnic for us that I think you will enjoy. I have all your favorites including-,"

"Stop!" She shouted.

Jerome's eyes widened and he closed the picnic basket that he was rummaging through. "What?"

"I called you here to have a serious talk with you, not to eat lunch." She explained.

"Umm… What's wrong?" He asked.

"Why did you lie to me the other day?"

Jerome shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

"You still have feelings for Michaela." She replied.

"I don't know what-,"

"Stop lying!" She demanded. Amber stood up from the bench and stared at him. "I didn't want to believe it, but lately you've been so distant and I didn't know why. I thought it was just a phase, but it's been a week and we haven't talked or kissed or… you haven't looked at me with the same love that you used to."

"Amber, I love you and I don't want to let anything small get in the way of us." He exclaimed.

"But this isn't something small." She informed him. "I think that we should just take a break for a while and try to figure things out."

Jerome stood up and took Amber's hands in his. "I don't need to figure anything out. I love you, not her."

"You may not need to figure things out, but I do." Amber snatched her hands away from Jerome. "I'm sorry… I really am."

Before Jerome could say anything Amber ran off and hid behind a building. She wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes and tried to steady her erratic breathing. "Stop crying. Stop crying. Stop crying."

At that very moment, Amber caught sight of something from the corner of her eyes. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and crouched down to get a better look at an object on the floor. "It can't be…"

Amber picked up the fragile item and wiped it with her sleeve. With very little imperfections, in her hands, Amber held the Cleopatra Emerald.

_**AN: Our favorite couple has fizzled while a new couple has been born. I absolutely loved the way Michaela told Jerome off in this chapter… but now Jamber is no more… for now at least. You all know that Jerome and Amber are endgame. Anyways, if you want to know the other songs in the playlist I would be happy to tell you or you can wait for each chapter to find out the next song. I suggest you listen to the songs because they really do define the person or pairing in the story. I hoped you liked the chapter and if you did then review, subscribe, and favorite! I apologize for any mistakes, but I was in a rush. Till next time… love you all!**_

_**-Karina**_

_**P.S. No sneak peek because I want the next chapter to be a surprise (and I haven't exactly written it yet). I will however give you the summary.**_

_*__Summary:__ When a random heat wave hits, our favorite group of friends is forced to deal with the heat as it intensifies all emotions. Lust, love, and hate all reach their boiling points when everyone is divided and trapped in a room with someone that won't make their day uneventful. With all the drama taking place, they don't even think about the fact that the heat wave is occurring in the middle of October. Does it have anything to do with Chaos rising?*_


	5. Forced Lockdowns and Hidden Emotions

_**AN: Hey, I'm early… which probably means the next update is coming late… Anyways, I really like this chapter, though it may not be my favorite because the next few chapters I have planned I think are more exciting and this one was sort of rushed and bunched together so... (The song 'Home' by Daughter is one of Amber's songs and it's one of my personal favorites so give it a listen because it's the song I usually listen to when I write my chapters.)**_

"_Cause I don't stand a chance in these four walls__  
And he don't recognize me anymore__  
Burned out flames should never reignite,__  
But I thought you might…"_

_-Home, Daughter_

Chapter 5: Forced Lockdowns and Hidden Emotions

"Is she breathing?" Patricia asked.

Joy rolled her eyes. "Of course she's breathing."

"Well, then why isn't she moving?" Nina asked.

"Maybe you should poke her or something." Mick suggested.

Jerome shot Mick a look and said, "Guys, she can hear you."

Everyone in Anubis house sat at the dining table, squished on one side, enjoying their breakfast. As they ate, their eyes wandered to Amber who sat at the table quietly on the opposite side, staring at her glass of orange juice. It had past two weeks since Amber and Jerome had broken up and she had found the Cleopatra emerald. Since then she had stopped talking to people and walked around like a huge weight was resting on her shoulders.

Everyone noticed the change in her, but no one was brave enough to call her out on it, so they simply stared and talked about it behind her back. No one bothered approaching her in fear that she would blow up on them.

"What did you do to her Jerome?" Nina asked.

Jerome gasped causing him to choke on his bagel. "Why does everyone blame me?"

"You were her boyfriend." Fabian pointed out.

"Yeah, I _was_ her boyfriend, as in past tense." He replied.

"You broke her." Mara stated plainly.

Jerome rolled his eyes and took a sip of his apple juice. "She broke up with me. Honestly, I think there's something much bigger going on."

"Good morning fellow housemates." Daniel entered the room and grabbed a piece of toast before taking a seat beside Amber.

Daniel paused after thirty seconds of devouring his omelet and looked up at his housemates. "Yes?"

Joy nodded towards Amber and Daniel looked at the depressed blonde. "Oh, hi Amber. Strange weather today, right? One hundred and one degrees in October. That's crazy."

Joy shook her head and face palmed. "Daniel you are so oblivious."

Daniel rolled his eyes before turning back to Amber. "Can I have some of your orange juice?"

Amber suddenly straightened up before sliding her orange juice towards Daniel. He smiled before taking a sip. As soon as the orange liquid hit his throat Daniel gagged and spit it out. "What's in there?"

Instead of answering, Amber pushed her chair back and quickly exited Anubis house.

Daniel wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and shrugged. "Why are you all looking at me?"

"Nothing, it's just that you seem to be in a good mood for someone who broke his arm and has to wear a cast for what… four more weeks?" Mick informed him.

"Actually, three more weeks." Daniel corrected. "My doctor said its healing fast. Besides, I'm sure you are all more interested about what's going on with Amber. Well, let me just tell you. She's completely and utterly depressed and it's not because of Mr. Wig hair over there… no offense."

Jerome shook his head. "None taken. I don't know about you, but I'm not going to spend the rest of the day worrying about Amber. That's no longer my job, so I'm going to class."

Jerome stood up, grabbed his backpack, and left Anubis house.

(***)

Michaela sat in the back of the room observing everyone carefully. The past two weeks had been filled with awkward glances and conversations that seemed to divide everyone and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. A part of her wanted to blame the blistering heat that had settled in the area, but she knew that drama always seemed to follow them like a dark stormy cloud.

"Ariadne?" Michaela whispered.

"Uh," Ariadne kept her eyes on her work as she spoke. "Yeah?"

"Are you dating Daniel?" She asked.

Ariadne sighed and closed her textbook. "I don't know. We've been on a couple of dates, but it doesn't seem like anything has changed. He still refers to me as his friend and doesn't exactly express any romantic feelings towards me."

"Really?" Michaela sat up and wiped the sweat that was beginning to form on her forehead. "So you aren't dating?"

Ariadne shrugged. "Technically no. He's free to date anyone he wants and so am I. Of course I would be mad if he did, but it doesn't matter because he isn't my boyfriend."

"Right," Michaela nodded, "so that explains your weird behavior, but what about everyone else's?"

"Beats me," Ariadne replied before going back to her work. "All I know is that Amber has been completely depressed since her break up with Jerome."

Michaela sighed and began fanning herself with the worksheet the class was supposed to be completing. "Yeah, I think I may be a part of that… I don't understand why though. Jerome wasn't the best guy for her and maybe she should try and move on rather than mope around and stay in a silent depression."

"I don't know." Ariadne stated. "They were cute together."

"Yeah…" Michaela glanced at Amber who was staring at her worksheet but making no effort to complete it. "I guess. Though, she was the one that broke up with him. I think he should be the one in ruins, not the other way around."

"Who knows? Maybe he did something to cause the breakup." Ariadne suggested.

Michaela nodded before focusing her attention on her work.

"Mr. Derringer, why are we in the commons room?" Mick whined. "There is no air conditioning here."

Mr. Derringer looked up from the newspaper in his hand. "I know, but my room is being painted and the fumes could make people light headed."

"I'm pretty sure the heat is already doing that sir." Nina replied.

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

Nina glanced around the room before looking back at Mr. Derringer. "Everyone looks dead."

Mr. Derringer sighed before setting his newspaper down. "I suppose I can dismiss the class-,"

A chorus of cheers rang from the students and Mr. Derringer shot them all a look. "But I will instead divide you all to do your tasks in different sections of the building. We are the last class of the day and therefore have the building to ourselves. Listen for the partner you will be assigned." He paused and looked at the group of teenagers. "Elizabeth and Joshua, Patricia and Mara, Joy and Nina, Jacobson and Harold, Mick and Fabian, Ariadne and Morgan, Alice and William, Jerome and Michaela, Leah and Genevieve, and Amber and Daniel."

A string of protests erupted from everyone, but Mr. Derringer raised up his hand to silence the teens. "My decision is final. Now go pick a room with your partner and get comfortable. You are not to leave till the worksheet is completed."

Michaela stood up and looked over at Jerome who was staring directly at her. "I need to finish this worksheet as quick as possible."

"Good luck with that. Unless you're fluent in French you're going to be here all day." Ariadne stated.

Michaela turned to her and said, "En fait, je parle couramment le français."

"What does that mean?" Ariadne asked.

"I said 'Actually, I am fluent in French.'" Michaela translated.

Ariadne nodded before pointing behind her. "Good luck."

Michaela turned to find Jerome standing behind her. "Let's get this over with."

Michaela passed by Jerome and walked into the first empty classroom she could find, not turning to see if Jerome followed her.

(***)

"What'd you write for number five?"

Ariadne sighed and looked back at Morgan who was seated at the desk behind her. He offered her a smile and held up his worksheet. "It's choice B." She divulged.

Morgan nodded and quickly jotted down the answer. "Hey, Ariadne?"

"Yeah?" She asked.

"What'd you get for number six?"

Ariadne let out a deep breath as she put pressure on her pencil causing it to break along with her mental state. "That is it. I have given you the answer to every question so far. You have a brain Morgan; use it for once in your god damn life!"

Morgan leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "Calm down. I was just asking you a question."

"Yes," Ariadne nodded, "a question that can be answered using Google, so leave me alone."

Morgan shook his head as a cold teasing laugh left his lips. Ariadne narrowed her eyes at him and stood up before planting her hands firmly on the desk. "What is so funny?"

"It's just that you always seem to overreact." Morgan answered.

"I don't overreact." She snapped. "I react in a perfectly reasonable way."

"It's a surprise you don't just scream at everyone." Morgan replied.

Ariadne lifted up her hands before slamming them right back down on the desk. "I am a nice person who is too kind to tell people when to shut up, but I'm sorry my friend, the sand has run out and you're annoying, so I'm going to tell you once and hopefully not have to repeat it. Do everyone a favor and stop talking."

Morgan chuckled a bit and brought his finger up to his mouth and made a locking motion. "My lips are sealed."

Ariadne nodded before going back to her work.

"You know," Morgan got up from his seat and walked over to Ariadne, "You look really cute when you get mad."

Ariadne groaned and looked up at him. "I thought we already talked about this. You and I are never going to happen. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"As many times as you want, but I know you like me." Morgan informed her.

The room was beginning to feel insufferably hot and Ariadne gulped. She stood up from her seat and backed away from Morgan. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do. You play it off like you aren't interested in me, but you are attracted to me." Morgan took a step towards her. "It's written all over your face."

"Morgan, back away." She demanded.

"You're afraid if we kiss then you'll give in and I'll be proven right." He explained.

Ariadne shook her head and took another step back. "I'm serious, stop right-,"

"If you aren't afraid of that, then what's the harm in a little kiss?"

Morgan leaned forward and just as he was about to close the space between them Ariadne blurted out, "Morgan, I'm… I'm sort of with Daniel… sort of…"

The smirk on Morgan's face fell and he stared at her for a few seconds before regaining his composure. He stepped back and shook his head as he chuckled slightly. "Of course you are."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ariadne asked.

Morgan shrugged. "Nothing. It's just typical coming from a girl like you."

Ariadne raised an eyebrow. "A girl like me?"

"Yeah," Morgan nodded, "You know, a girl who is easy. A girl who gives in to any fucking bloke she sees. A girl who toys with the people around her… a slut."

Ariadne shook her head and she tried to compose herself. She stepped toward the back of the room as tears threatened to spill from her eyes before stomping right back up to Morgan and smacking him across the face. She took a deep shaky breath while tears rolled down her cheeks and said, "You don't get to call me a slut. You don't have the right. You're just mad that I chose Daniel over you, so you know what Morgan, grow the hell up! You can't call me a slut just because I'm the only girl that said no to you. You can't call me a slut because you didn't get what you want. You-you…"

Ariadne tried to get the sentence out, but she was choking on her sobs. She looked down at the tiled floor and in a small voice muttered, "You don't get to call me a slut… not when you're the one who gave yourself up."

Morgan remained silent as he watched Ariadne slowly break down. "Ariadne, I didn't-,"

Ariadne held up her hand and motioned for him to stop talking. She looked up at him and in that moment Morgan noticed how all the sadness and anger in Ariadne's eyes had been replaced with a different set of emotions. "I don't want your apology. You said what you said and you can't take the words back. Thanks Morgan for making the decision to expel you from my life so much easier."

Before Morgan could reply, Ariadne walked past him and exited the room.

(***)

"And…" Michaela quickly finished the sentence she had written on the worksheet, "I'm done."

Michaela jumped up and headed towards the door, but as soon as her hand made contact with the doorknob the intercom crackled and Mr. Sweet's voice was heard. "Attention all faculty and students, it appears that a pipe has broken in the school and filled the hallways with some sort of gas. I have not been informed if the gas is poisonous, but for your own safety please stay inside the classrooms. I will alert you when you are free to go. Stay calm and thank you."

"Guess you can't escape me after all." Jerome stated.

Michaela groaned and turned back to Jerome. "Doesn't mean I have to give you the time of day."

"Come on Michaela. We could be trapped here for hours… maybe days. Can we just call a truce?" Jerome stood up and held out his hand.

Michaela looked down at it for a moment before walking to the opposite side of the room. "You stay on that side and I'll stay on this one."

"What do you have against me?" Jerome asked.

"You constantly find new ways to make my life a living hell. Excuse me if I want my space." She explained.

"Fine." Jerome sighed and sat back down. "Do you mind if I take off my shirt?"

Michaela glared at Jerome and he merely shrugged. "We're going to be here for hours and you picked the one room without air conditioning. You're wearing a skirt and you don't have your blazer on while I on the other hand am wearing a school sweater over my shirt and khakis."

Michaela sighed before crossing her arms over her chest and nodding. "Fine, but stay on your side."

"Why? Afraid I'm going to seduce you?" He teased.

"You've done it before. What's keeping you from doing it now?" She replied.

Jerome shook his head before he stood up and walked over to Michaela. "I'm not the bad guy here and you know it."

"Stay on your side." She demanded.

"No!" He declared. "Stop making up all these rules for me."

"Don't you have a shirt to take off?" She snapped.

Jerome rolled his eyes and crossed over to Michaela's side. Michaela walked over to him and poked him in the chest. "These rules were created for a reason."

"Yeah," Jerome nodded before poking Michaela back, "Reasons that are stupid because you know that they're going to end up broken like they always are."

"God," Michaela threw her hands up in the air and turned away from Jerome. "Whenever we talk it either ends in an argument or us making out and I can't take it anymore."

"That's it?" Jerome shook his head and took a deep breath. "I can never win when I talk to you. It's a constant battle and I just want it to end."

"Why Jerome? That's all I want to know." She asked.

"Why what?" He replied.

Michaela groaned and whipped around so she was facing him. "Why do you care?"

"Amber and I broke up because of you! I'm confused and frustrated and a part of me doesn't know why. I want to get her back, but there's this thought that hangs in the back of my mind and I can't get rid of it." Jerome confessed.

Michaela sighed and lowered her voice as she said, "You can't always come running back to me."

"So why don't I just stay put for once?" He suggested.

Michaela lightly shook her head as she began to turn around once more. Before she could walk away, Jerome took a hold of her wrist.

Michaela's head shot straight towards him and she gulped as she looked down at her wrist. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I don't know." He stated breathlessly.

Michaela gulped and tried to walk away, but Jerome had a firm grip around her wrist. Michaela looked back at him and Jerome pulled her towards him and crashed their lips together. Instead of pulling away, Michaela wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Everything in Jerome's mind told him to pull away, but something about Michaela was just so familiar. His mind was always transported into a separate world where he could leave all his troubles behind. Perhaps that's why a part of him told him to forget that nothing was the same. Perhaps that's why a part of him told him to forget that he was supposed to be trying to win Amber back. If he didn't forget, the guilt would shock him out of what he was doing.

Jerome was waiting for that moment. That moment where the holy angel resting on his shoulder would whisper in his ear. For some reason that very angel decided to stay quiet at that moment and Jerome was okay with that. He didn't want to stop. He didn't want to rid himself of the fire he had stopped feeling the day the flames burned out.

Jerome was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts and he pushed Michaela up against the wall. Her back collided with the surface and she could feel Jerome's hand running up her thigh before he lifted it up and wrapped it around his waist. Michaela's eyes had since fallen close and she allowed the sensation to course through her body. It was strange that everything inside her suddenly felt so tangible almost as if her thoughts were slipping out of her head and being awoken on their own.

Michaela practically felt her mind short-circuit when Jerome began kissing down the side of her face and sucking the skin right above her pulse point. It amazed her that he still knew the exact places that made her melt… and she liked that.

Jerome's hands reached up and he began unbuttoning her white button-up shirt. As soon as all the buttons were undone Jerome pushed the shirt slowly down her arms, gliding it against her skin and making goose bumps fill her arms. He looked down at the black lace bra she wore before reconnecting their lips.

Michaela loosened the tie around his neck and pulled it off before she removed the shirt he wore. She pushed it off his shoulders and it fell to the floor where her own shirt lay. Jerome immediately lifted her up and walked over to the teacher's desk by the front of the room where he set her down while keeping the kiss intact. He climbed on to the desk and hovered over her. Jerome pulled away and stared at Michaela with lustful eyes. She bit her lower lip and slightly sat up to press her lips against his. Jerome eagerly kissed back before pushing her back against the table. He began placing gentle kisses along her body as he descended downwards. Michaela sucked in a breath at the feel of his lips on her inner thigh.

Jerome's hand traced abstract shapes along her skin slowly igniting a spark that danced along her whole body. He suddenly lifted his head up and placed a lingering kiss on the skin above her bra as his hands pulled down the skirt she was wearing. While he did that, Michaela unbuckled his pants allowing them to slide down his legs to his ankles.

"What are we doing?" She whispered.

Jerome looked up at Michaela and stared into her unsure eyes. "I don't know."

Before she could reply Jerome's lips found hers in a passionate kiss. His hands snaked behind her and unclasped her bra and the sentence on Michaela's tongue melted away.

(***)

Daniel lay back against the teacher's desk directly under a fan, throwing up a football and ignoring all his surroundings. After a few more tosses Daniel set down the ball and looked over at Amber who was sitting by the window. "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

Amber remained quiet like she hadn't even heard Daniel speak. He sighed and stood up before walking over to her. "You know we are going to be stuck here for awhile especially considering the fact the school's on lockdown because of the deadly gas that is leaking from a pipe."

"What deadly gas?" Her voice came out in a whisper, but Daniel could hear it.

"While you were in your own world Mr. Sweet made an announcement through the intercom and said not to panic and to stay put while the situation was being contained." Daniel informed her.

"Why not just let us be exposed?" Amber thought aloud.

Daniel shook his head and took a seat beside her. "What is your problem?"

Amber turned to look at him. "I don't have a problem."

Daniel scoffed and shook his head. "You haven't exactly been yourself lately ever since you and Jerome broke up. You've been listening to loud music, wearing darker clothing, not talking, and you've been sort of drinking a lot."

"How would you know that?" She asked.

"I have my ways… plus, I think you drunk dialed me." He explained.

Amber looked down at the ground and lightly shook her head. "You're exaggerating a bit. I dress exactly the same and I have not drunk dialed you."

Daniel shrugged. "Yes, but you have been drunk and I know this because this morning I asked if I could have a bit of your orange juice and it was awfully full of vodka. Where does everyone here even find the alcohol? Does Victor have a secret stash to cope with us annoying teenagers?"

"I don't see anything wrong with a little liquid courage." Amber replied. "It really gets people through the day."

Daniel laughed before standing up and looking down at her. "You've been so acutely depressing lately and it's actually kind of pathetic."

"Excuse me?" Amber scoffed and stood up. "I have the right to be upset. I have gone through so much and I was bound to reach my breaking point eventually. You don't know what I've experienced to make me like this. I've had a bad couple of weeks. I haven't been able to sleep and it doesn't help that Jerome doesn't seem at all affected by our breakup."

Daniel nodded before sighing and saying, "The girls here are just so beautifully broken, but you wouldn't know because of the masks they wear. Amber, I've been here for a month, but I probably know more about everyone here then they think and you know why? It's because you're all crummy liars and you don't cover up the trail that gets left behind. And you… you're just one sad fairytale without the classic ending."

"How do you do that?" Amber asked. "You can read us so easily yet you are so hard to read. It confuses me, but I don't care because there are days where I'm happy and full of life, and days where I exaggerate and mope around, but then there are those genuine days where I question why I bother breathing and living when I don't feel like there is anything worth breathing or living for."

"Why?"

Amber shrugged. "I guess I'm just using my breakup as an excuse to break down and just give up."

Daniel let out a deep breath before looking Amber straight in the eyes. "Your life isn't a film Amber; you can't just end it."

Amber remained quiet before she leaned up and pressed her lips against Daniel. Daniel remained frozen and unresponsive, but he made no effort to push her away.

When Amber did pull away, she stared at Daniel before she burst into tears and buried her head in his chest. He sighed and ran his fingers through her hair as he watched her silently sob. Daniel took a deep breath and muttered, "You're okay… You're going to be o-,"

Daniel suddenly shut his mouth and looked out the window. He knew he was incapable of telling lies.

_**AN: And it is over. So let's recap. One rivalry was created, one sort of relationship was reinstated, and a new friendship was born. I think I deserve a pat on the back for doing that all in one chapter. Okay, so the next chapter will hopefully be coming soon. Also I hope you liked this chapter and I apologize for any mistakes. By the way reviews make me update faster! Alerts and favorites only put smiles on my face. I love you all to the moon and back and I hope you keep reading. Also, can you tell me out of the four, who your favorite OC is? Mine has to be between Daniel and Michaela, but I'm leaning towards Daniel even though I love Michaela's sarcastic nature. I would also appreciate it if you tell me your favorite pairing or friendship. (You are not allowed to pick Jamber, because that is the obvious one.)**_

_**-Karina**_

_**P.S. To give you a better idea of how Michaela and Ariadne look, I have a person I based each of them on. Google the person whose name is only in italics if you want to get a better idea of how they look.**_

_**-Michaela: **__Ashley Benson__(Actress)_

_**-Ariadne: **__Barbara Palvin (Model)_

_**Next time on **__**House of Souls**__**…**_

Jerome hesitated a bit, but ultimately decided to turn back. "Are you okay with this?"

Amber chuckled a bit. "Jerome, I was the one that asked for a break. You're allowed to date whoever you want. It's none of my business."

Jerome nodded before gesturing to her cell phone. "I noticed that you've been talking to Daniel lately."

"Daniel?" Amber looked down at her cell phone before quickly cancelling the call. "Yeah, he's really been helping me."

"Are you two-," Jerome trailed off.

"NO! No! No…" Amber cleared her throat and stood up from the bed. "He has a very pretty girlfriend who I like and I would never do anything to ruin their relationship."

Jerome nodded. "Right, so you two are just friends?"

"Yeah. Honestly, I kind of consider him my savior. He really dug me out of the hole I was in." She answered.

"Cool… cool…" Jerome shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the door. "I guess I should be on my way. Don't want to keep the poor girl waiting."

"Well, I think she can handle herself." Amber replied.

Jerome laughed tightly before rubbing his chin. "Are we okay?"

Amber let out a deep breath and looked down at the phone in her hand. "Jerome… what do you think?"

"I think that we can be friends." He responded.

Amber laughed and stepped towards him. "You and I both know that that isn't true, so let's stop pretending."

"So we can't even talk or anything?" He asked.

Amber walked past him to the door. Before she left she turned back and stared at him, a small smile playing on her lips that Jerome couldn't help but recognize as pity or sadness… maybe even both. "Jerome, I'm no longer broken… Let me stay that way."

Amber walked out of the room and left Jerome on his own. He sighed and took a seat on Fabian's bed.

It wasn't both sadness and pity; it was just one… and that bothered him.

_*Summary: Jerome works up the courage to reveal his relationship with Michaela to Amber as Amber works on planning the Halloween dance. Meanwhile, Daniel continues to help Amber work through her problems while dealing with his growing romance with Ariadne. Also, Professor Dallion reappears sparking Morgan's ability to receive visions of the Chaos members which leads to an ending that adds even more drama into our favorite group of friends' lives.*_


	6. Glowing Sparks & Organized Events Part 1

_**AN:**__** I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I'm back with a new chapter that I hope you'll like! I take back everything I said about previous chapters because this one is definitely my ultimate favorite. Get ready for a whole lot of drama and mystery. I stated already what this chapter is about and if you are an extreme Jamber shipper than you will probably not like some scenes included. Because there is so much in this chapter and when I wrote it out it was over 10,000 words, it has been split into three dramatic parts that all tie together. Anyways, read on… ('Bad Habit' By Madilyn Bailey is one of Jerome and Michaela's songs and it kind of explains how Jerome feels about Michaela and what their relationship has done to him.)**_

"_All the things we used to do, I don't do them anymore  
All the memories haunt me there, it's too much to ignore  
Every time I think of you, the thoughts make me sick  
Cuz I got attached and I gave myself one bad habit to kick  
I made a bad habit outta you, I made a bad habit outta you"_

_-Bad Habit, Madilyn Bailey_

Chapter 6: Glowing Sparks and Organized Events - Part 1

"I'm a mess." Michaela exclaimed as she held up her hand to block the flash from her eyes.

Jerome chuckled a bit before lowering the camera and waiting for the picture to come out. Once it did, he quickly shook out the photo before handing it to Michaela. "There. You look beautiful."

Michaela shook her head and snatched the photo from his hand. "I never got to say thanks."

"For what?" He asked.

Michaela gestured towards the camera before setting down the photograph. "I've always wanted a Polaroid camera, but I never got one. My mom said it was too expensive."

"I wouldn't say that." He replied. "Well, unless you get a decent one."

Michaela smiled and pointed the camera towards him. "Smile."

Jerome grinned and leaned forward so his face was practically pressed against the camera. Michaela shook her head and pushed him back with a light smack to his shoulder.

Before she could take the picture, Jerome held his hand up blocking the shot. "You just ruined the photo."

Jerome shrugged and took the camera from her hand before leaning forward and pressing his lips against hers.

"Uhh," Ariadne groaned as she walked into the room. "You can at least give me a warning before I walk in… Put on a shirt."

Jerome chuckled and stood up from Michaela's bed. "I would love to, but she's wearing mine."

"I look better in it." She pointed out.

"Right…" Ariadne stretched the word out and grabbed her backpack from the edge of her bed. "I'll be on my way and you can continue with whatever activity it was that you were doing."

"Where are you going?" Michaela asked.

Ariadne paused at the door and turned to look back at the pair. "Amber invited me to join the Halloween dance committee. I'm heading to a meeting."

Michaela nodded and watched as Ariadne exited the room. As soon as she left, Michaela turned to Jerome. "You told her right?"

"Umm…" Jerome walked to the dresser at the far left of the room. "Define 'told.'"

Michaela rolled her eyes and picked up a pillow to throw at him. "Hey!" He held up his hands and walked back to her. "No violence is necessary."

Michaela shook her head, but set the pillow down anyways.

"Why do I have to tell her?" Jerome asked.

"Because I can't deal with confrontation and you sort of owe it to her to tell her." She explained.

He took a deep breath and laid down on his side on the bed. "Fine, I'll tell her."

"Good, now smile." Before he could even react Michaela snapped a picture and pulled it out of the camera. "Oh, I'm keeping this one."

"Let me see." He sat up and tried to sneak a peek of the photo, but Michaela held it tightly to her chest.

"No."

Jerome narrowed his eyes at her before sighing. "You leave me no choice."

Jerome pounced on Michaela and tried to snatch the picture from her, but she held it behind her head. "You can't have it."

Jerome smiled at her and nodded. "Okay, fine."

He leaned forward and reconnected their lips and felt Michaela smile. In a matter of seconds the picture in her hand dropped to the floor, already forgotten.

(***)

"Okay," Amber set down her clipboard and looked up at everyone in the room. "This year I am head of the committee since Mara wanted to step down. Last year the Halloween dance was an absolute failure, but I plan on making things different this time around. First is the theme, which is-,"

"Halloween?" Mick interjected.

The group of teenagers bursted out in laughter and Amber narrowed her eyes at him. "It's a haunted masquerade ball. The colors will be silver, white, and black and a layer of smoke will be covering the floor. Broken white cloths with red paint will be on the tables and bats will be hanging from the ceiling along with pumpkins. Also, we will be serving fruit punch as well as witches brew along with chips and the other usual. A lot more will be included, but that is the basic rundown of it all."

"Do we have enough money in the budget for all that?" Nina asked.

Amber sighed before flipping the pages on her clipboard and scanning the paper. "We have enough money to pull it all off, especially since my father decided to donate money after the incident that occurred last year."

Daniel sat up in his chair and raised his hand. "What incident?"

"Amber sort of ended up in the hospital last year." Mick answered.

"Yeah, well I was in the hospital a lot last year." Amber mumbled.

Daniel raised an eyebrow at the comment and leaned forward. "Why?"

The question earned him a smack across the head from Ariadne, a scowl from Nina, and a "C'mon mate" from Mick. "Alright," Daniel held up both hands, "I'll stop being nosey."

"Okay, now that that is out of the way…" Amber clasped her hands together and smiled at everyone. "I have jobs for everyone. Nina, you are in charge of food and drinks. Daniel, you are in charge of preparing the stage which also means music and lighting. Ariadne, you are in charge of getting the decorations. Mick, you are in charge of getting all furniture we need in the building and organizing it. Everyone else is putting up the decorations, so you won't be needed till one in the afternoon."

"Does this mean we get to skip class?" Daniel asked.

Amber rolled her eyes before walking over to the classroom door. "Yes since Mr. Sweet granted us all permission, but for those that aren't needed yet…"

Amber opened the door and motioned for the group to leave. Everyone stood up and began exiting the room till it was just Amber, Nina, Mick, Daniel, and Ariadne.

"Alright," Amber set down the clipboard before walking over to the board with all the plans, "let's get to work."

(***)

"I hope you realize that you are in way over your head."

Amber sighed and checked off something from her list before turning to face Daniel. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He shook his head and snatched Amber's checklist from her hands. She rolled her eyes and watched as he flipped through the numerous pages before he looked back up at her and smirked. "Yep, none of this is going to go as planned."

She narrowed her eyes at his comment before taking back the clipboard and turning so her back was to him. "I know what I'm doing."

"I never said you didn't." He replied.

"Then what exactly are you saying?" She questioned.

Amber could hear Daniel step forward before his hand was placed on her shoulder and he brought his lips to her ear. "I'm saying that something is going to happen the night of the dance and it isn't safe."

"I'm sick of standing in fear." She whispered.

"Oh Amber… poor Amber. There is so much to fear in the world." His breath was warm against her neck and she could feel chills running down her spine as soon as he said, "You wouldn't want to see the inside of a hospital again."

Amber's head quickly turned to the side where she caught a glimpse of his small smile. "What are you going-,"

Before she could ask her question the sound of someone clearing their throat made Amber's eyes travel away from Daniel's. "What do you want?" The question slipped from her tongue before she realized who was in front of her.

"I wanted to talk."

Her back stiffened at the statement and she looked up at Jerome. "Hold on, I'm dealing with something."

"No, it's alright." Daniel stepped back from Amber. "I have to go set up the stage anyways. Nice to see you Jerome."

Jerome nodded at Daniel and watched as he walked away. Once he was out of sight Jerome directed his attention on Amber. "So how has everything been?"

Amber stared at him for a few seconds before she blinked and looked down at her clipboard. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you." He replied.

Amber scoffed before she began walking towards the decorations that were coming in. Jerome sighed and followed as she told the volunteers where to put everything.

Amber pointed her pencil at the locations she wanted the boxes. "Yeah, just lift that one and set that down near the stands, but take the one marked bats and bring that to the-,"

"Amber?" Jerome interrupted.

She sighed and turned to look at him. "What?"

"Well, as I stated already, I wanted to talk." He reminded her.

Amber raised her eyebrows at him before a sudden burst of laughter escaped her lips. Jerome watched her curiously with his hands in his pockets, growing frustrated with the passing seconds of laughter. "Amber!"

Amber shut her mouth and cleared her throat before looking back down at her clipboard. "That's hilarious, really it is."

"What's hilarious?" Jerome asked.

Amber lifted her head at the question and stared at him as if he had two heads. "You want to talk to me yet we haven't talked in over a month. Not a word, not even a glance. If what you want is 'to talk' then you obviously don't understand that I don't want to see you because every time I do I have the strong urge to bash your head into the nearest wall and kick you somewhere you really don't want to be kicked."

"Umm…" Jerome was unable to find the words he needed in fear that he would be leaving in an ambulance and not walking out on his own.

Amber crossed her arms over her chest and without giving him the chance to speak she walked away from him not daring to look back.

(***)

Michaela sat at an empty table, typing away on her laptop as her eyes remained glued on the screen. She was trying to finish her French project, but she kept getting distracted due to wavering thoughts.

"And she lives!" A voice exclaimed.

Michaela rolled her eyes at the comment, but felt herself smile. She shut the laptop and turned to face Fabian. "Ha, ha. Very amusing."

He smirked before taking a seat beside her. "So I hear that you are dating the one and only Jerome Clarke."

"Umm…" Michaela shifted uncomfortably and opened her laptop back up. "Yeah, I am."

Fabian stared at her for a few seconds before putting his finger on the top and pushing down the laptop so it closed. All amusement that had been on his face moments ago was now gone as his dark eyes bore into Michaela's gray ones. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I didn't actually think you would care." She replied.

Fabian sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. "Well of course I care."

"Why?" She asked.

"You're his rebound to Amber. He's trying to get over her by using you. Also, you're too good for him." He explained.

Michaela shook her head and a small laugh left her lips. "I'm just damaged goods."

Fabian put his hand over hers and lowered his voice as he said, "You know and I know that that isn't true. You're beautiful, you're smart, and you may be broken, but I'm willing to stay up all night just to fix you."

"I don't deserve you." She whispered.

Fabian smiled lightly and sat back in his seat. "Talk to me."

Michaela snatched her hand away from Fabian and looked away. "I… I can't."

He sighed before pushing his chair back and standing up. "Then I guess we're done here."

Michaela let her eyes fall close and she listened to his footsteps as they became more and more distant.

Suddenly Michaela felt a hand on her shoulder and she quickly turned her head to see who it was, but the smile on her face immediately dropped when she saw Amber. "Oh, it's just you."

Amber laughed at her expression. "Well, don't try so hard to contain your excitement."

"Did you need something?" Michaela asked. In the split second that Amber had appeared, Michaela had once again begun typing on her laptop.

Amber ignored her behavior and nodded before taking a seat beside her. "Actually, I wanted to ask you a question."

Michaela's fingers suddenly stopped hitting the keys and she found herself turning to look at Amber. "What is it?"

"I want to know how it happened." Amber told her.

Michaela raised an eyebrow at her and said, "You're going to have to elaborate."

"Right…" Amber let out a deep breath as she stared down at her shoes. "How did it start? How did you get involved with the whole Jerome thing?"

Michaela turned her body so she was staring at the screen of her laptop. As she thought about the moment she had gotten roped into the mystery a small smile began to plant itself on her face. "I was waiting for the moment you were going to ask this. Curiosity just seems to eat away at a person's insides."

Amber scoffed and nodded in agreement. "You got that right."

Michaela gave a small nod as she felt the smile on her face begin to shrink. Quickly, she cleared her throat and began retelling the memory. "It was a weekday… most likely a Tuesday or a Wednesday. I remember because it was raining and I decided to skip class just to stand in the hall and watch the rain pour down…"

"_Hey! You! Michaela!" Michaela let her eyes briefly fall close at the sound of her name before turning to find Jerome running up to her. _

"_It's you again."_

_He nodded before running a hand through his wet hair. "Yeah, it's me again."_

_Michaela smiled and watched as he fumbled with the latch of his back pack before she turned away from him and continued to stare out the window. "Did you want something?"_

"_Yeah, I did." He replied. Michaela looked over her shoulder and saw him holding out the book she had given him a week ago._

"_I was reading this intently for the past few days and then I woke up this morning and the words were gone. Where are they?" Michaela could hear the frustration in his voice and she snatched the book out of his hand before skimming through the pages. _

_Michaela suddenly found herself rolling her eyes and she handed the book back to him. "The words are still there, you just can't see them."_

"_Why?" He questioned._

"_They hide themselves from the people with bad intentions." She answered._

_Jerome let out a groan of frustration before pointing at the book and asking, "Yes, but what does that mean?"_

"_It means that knowledge is not to be abused which is exactly what you were planning to do." She explained._

"_I want to know what was in that book. Tell me!" He demanded. _

_Michaela narrowed her eyes at him before a laugh escaped her lips. "Excuse me?"_

"_I said tell me!" He repeated._

_Michaela crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him head on. "No."_

_Jerome could feel himself growing angrier by the second and he couldn't take it anymore. "That's it."_

_Just as he was about to reach for her wrist a sharp pain filled his head and he collapsed onto the floor. _

_Michaela watched as he groaned in pain on the floor. She knelt down and gripped his arm before forcing him to his knees. She pressed her lips against his ear and whispered, "If you want to get what you want, the first thing you should know is that I'm in charge and if you ever dare try to control me you'll be missing an arm."_

_She released his arm and stood back up to her full height. Jerome looked up at her before getting back up on his two feet. "I like a girl who takes charge."_

_Michaela raised an eyebrow at him before she laughed at his comment and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "You wish."_

_Without waiting for him to say another word Michaela walked past him, the sound of her heels echoing on the ground now forever implanted in his mind._

"And that was it? You began helping him after that?" Amber asked.

"Umm… Yeah, pretty much." Michaela nodded. "It's weird how when you look back on those moments and what you said you wouldn't do, you realize that you ignored your own warnings. I never imagined that in a million years I would be dating Jerome Clarke…"

Amber narrowed her eyes at Michaela and sat forward. "You're dating Jerome?"

"Yeah." Michaela furrowed her eyebrows at the question. "Didn't he tell you? He told me that he went to tell you while you were preparing for the dance in the gym."

"Well he didn't." Amber spat out.

Michaela laughed at Amber's reaction and closed her laptop. "Are you jealous because if I remember correctly you were the one who told him to date me?"

"I didn't think he'd actually do it." Amber informed her.

Michaela shook her head. "I can't believe you of all people are saying this. You need to get over him and accept the truth that you've been avoiding."

"What truth?" She questioned.

"The truth that your relationship was based off of abuse. It wasn't real and it never will be. The sooner you accept that the sooner you can move on. I have."

"If you've moved on then what are you doing with him?"

"The same thing that you were doing the last few months before you broke up. I'm hanging on for the ride. I know that there's no future for Jerome and I which is why there is no harm in a small meaningless relationship." As soon as the sentence left her lips Michaela stood up and began exiting the library.

"You ever think that it means something to him?" Amber asked.

Michaela felt herself pause at the question, but she immediately dismissed it from her mind and continued with her exit.

_**AN: That was part one out of three. Hopefully I will be able to update by next Sunday, but for now this is it. Sorry for the really long wait and I hope you keep reading! Favorite, alert, and review!**_

_**P.S. There will be no sneak peek till part three of the chapter. **_

_**-Karina**_


	7. Glowing Sparks & Organized Events Part 2

_**AN**__:__** Sorry for the long wait. I'll spare you the long AN till the end of the chapter. (This is one of Daniel and Ariadne's songs. Feel free to hear the real thing along with the other songs on the playlist)**_

"_Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in  
Lie down with me  
And hold me in your arms  
And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now"_

_-'Kiss Me', Ed Sheeran_

Chapter 7: Glowing Sparks and Organized Events – Part 2

"Tick tock goes the clock…" She sang as her eyes stared up at the clock hanging above her. "You'll be dead at twelve O' clock."

He sighed and shook his head before taking a few steps towards her. "Stop playing games!"

She merely smiled at the exclamation before looking him straight in the eyes. "What games?"

He groaned and stormed over to her. "That's it!"

He lifted up the gun he had in his hand and quickly removed the safety. Once he did he pressed the barrel against the side of her head and asked more firmly, "Where is she?"

Her smile only grew at the question and she released a content sigh. "I can't do this all day. I have places to be."

He scoffed and said, "I don't intend to spend all day. Either you tell me within the next hour or you die."

"You don't have the guts to shoot!" She spat out at him.

He chuckled at the comment before raising the gun up and shooting at the clock. She cringed at the loud sound the shot made before feeling the gun once again on her skull. "This is the last time I'm asking. Where is she?"

She closed her eyes for a second and then stared up at him. Everything about his demeanor screamed he wouldn't shoot. His lips were quivering, his eyes were shut, and she could vaguely see his hand shaking in the darkness. Despite that the grip on his gun was still tight and strong and she knew he would not hesitate to pull the trigger of the cold metal object pressed against her skull if she did not concede.

With a slow shaky breath, she looked down at the ground and mumbled, "I don't know."

He shook his head and took a step back. "Wrong answer."

And he pulled the trigger.

_**36 hours earlier…**_

"Ariadne!"

Ariadne looked up at the sound of her name being shouted from across the gym. She spotted Daniel walking over to her holding a giant box of what appeared to be feather boas. "Someone's been daydreaming."

Ariadne smiled at the comment before getting up on her two feet and rummaging through the box. "This is exactly what I needed. Thanks Daniel."

He nodded before leaning back against the wall. "You need some help? Daydreaming can really distract someone."

"Nope," she shook her head, "I just had a lot on my mind."

"Morgan?" Daniel asked.

Ariadne's face scrunched up in disgust and she shook her head. "He's the last thing on my mind."

"Right, but don't you think you've given him the cold shoulder long enough? All he did was break my arm, but as you can see it is healed." Daniel pointed out.

Ariadne stared down at the box, her head dropping low. "Yeah… I know."

"Hey," Daniel brushed a strand of hair from her eyes, "that's the only reason you're mad at him, right?"

"Umm… yeah." She looked up at him and nodded.

Daniel gave her a strange look before leaning forward and giving Ariadne a quick chaste kiss. "I don't want my girlfriend in a bad mood."

"Did you just say girlfriend?" She asked.

Daniel nodded. "Yeah, isn't that who you are? Of course if you don't want-,"

"No!" Ariadne quickly cut Daniel off causing him to laugh. "It's fine. I guess I'll see you later… boyfriend."

"Yep, and then maybe you can tell me the real reason you shut out Morgan." He replied.

Ariadne opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out as she watched Daniel walk to the stage.

(***)

"What do you think?" Amber asked as she did a quick spin.

Nina smiled and nodded. "This is the dress."

Amber grinned before smoothing out her dress and admiring herself in the mirror. "I love the color red."

"Yeah it looks nice, but why couldn't we just have a regular costume party instead of a fancy masquerade?" Nina asked.

"Masquerades are fun and a costume party is what we had last year. This time we don't have to see each other's faces and feel like stabbing pretty grey blue eyes now do we?"

Nina rolled her eyes and stood up to get her own dress. "I get that you don't like the whole Jerome and Michaela thing, but you don't have to act so jealous and petty."

Amber spun around to face Nina and raised a finger at her. "I am not jealous, okay? I broke up with him. Plus whilst Jerome is off dancing with Michaela, I'll be off flirting with every possible boy in the gym."

"Does that include Daniel?" Nina teased.

"Why do you always have to bring him up? Daniel and I are just friends." She reminded her.

"I know I know, but you guys are always together and I never get to see you anymore." She pointed out.

Amber scoffed at the comment. "Sorry if I don't want to be the third wheel in yours and Mick's love sandwich."

"Hey, you never heard me complain when you were with Alfiie." Nina pointed out.

"Yes, but you were with Fabian so it doesn't count." Amber replied.

Nina sighed in defeat and quickly slipped on her dress. "How do I look?"

"You look sexy. Trying to impress someone?" Amber teased.

Nina rolled her eyes and playfully shoved her. "I hope tonight is as good as everyone says it will be."

"Oh trust me," Amber bent down in front of the mirror to put on lip stick, "it will be."

(***)

_Morgan stared down at the paper in front of him. A pencil laid down straight on the right side of the blank white sheet, a small round eraser rested above the pencil with the word 'evolution' broken off and faded so it read 'evil', and a tall glass of water taunting him and daring him to take a sip, but he would never. He wouldn't risk taking the first sip. Not again._

_A buzzer in his mind went off and he could hear a small voice chanting 'time's up, time's up' over and over again. He couldn't turn off the voice. Instead it remained screaming in his head slowly driving him insane. And he thought that's what clocks were for._

"_Morgan… You haven't started your test." _

_Morgan's eyes traveled up to the sound of the raspy voice. A voice that he could tell had seen many years… many lives. However, it was just Professor Dallion slowly making his way towards him._

"_Professor Dallion… everyone thinks you're dead."_

"_Ah," he took a couple steps forward till he was standing in front of Morgan. "That is where you are wrong. Not about Professor Dallion's death, but I am not Professor Dallion."_

_Before Morgan could even react Professor Dallion's appearance changed and in front of Morgan was nothing but darkness. The man before him was merely a shadow. He tried to move, he tried to stand, but he couldn't and the next thing he knew a knife was in his stomach and he was on the floor drowning in a pool of his own blood._

"Mr. Witrow!"

Morgan's head shot up and he stared up at Professor Dallion. "What?"

"Stop daydreaming and pay attention in class."

Morgan nodded weakly before averting his gaze to the textbook in front of him. However, before he did he could've sworn he saw a flash of red in Professor Dallion's eyes.

(***)

"Hey," Daniel slipped into the seat opposite Ariadne and smiled at her. "I come baring food."

"Well in that case welcome." She smiled and took the paper bag out of his hand. "Thanks."

She leaned forward to give him a kiss but Daniel turned away. "I need you to tell me what happened with Morgan."

"Well," Ariadne looked down at the table in front of her. "Isn't that the magic question?"

"Ariadne?" Daniel placed a finger under her chin and forced her to look at him. "What happened?"

"It was that day during French class when we were forced to stay in a room with someone. I got stuck with Morgan. I was still mad at him for what he did to you and we had an argument that turned into something really bad because he tried to kiss me."

"He what?" Daniel interrupted her story.

Ariadne scowled him and let out a deep breath. "Will you let me finish? So anyways Morgan called me something that brought back a lot of painful memories."

"What'd he call you?" He asked.

Ariadne shut her eyes for a bit before a small laugh left her lips. "He called me a slut."

"I-I… I don't understand." Daniel stared at Ariadne for a few seconds in silence before he put his hand over hers. "Why do you even care what he says?"

"It brought up bad memories. Umm… my past Daniel… it's dark." She replied.

"I know." He responded as he ran his thumb over the scars on her wrist. "Tell me about it."

"It's not that easy." She told him.

Daniel shook his head. "Yeah, it is."

Ariadne sighed and looked down at their hands. "I'm broken, that's all."

Daniel smiled a little as he said, "Tell me something I don't know."

Ariadne smacked him lightly on the shoulder causing his smile to grow wider. "I'm serious."

"I know," all playfulness suddenly left his eyes and it was replaced with a look of seriousness, "and I'll be the one to put you back together."

Ariadne felt herself smile and she once again leaned forward to press her lips against his only this time he didn't turn away.

"Well, let's stop being depressing and find matching outfits to wear to the dance." Daniel exclaimed as he pulled Ariadne out of her seat. She laughed at the comment and allowed herself to be dragged away from the table, leaving her lunch and homework behind.

(***)

"Amber! Amber!" A voice called.

Amber turned to see Morgan running up behind her, gripping what appeared to be an old photograph in his hand. "Hey, I haven't seen-,"

"Something's wrong." He interrupted.

Amber furrowed her eyebrows and gave him a strange look. "Umm… are you sure?"

Morgan nodded frantically before shoving the photograph into her hands. "I've been looking at this photograph for weeks hoping that something would come to me regarding Chaos and the reawakening. I was getting nothing till a week ago."

"Morgan, what are you-,"

"Visions, Amber, visions!" He exclaimed. "They started last week in my sleep, but they've now started coming as daydreams."

Amber stared at him reluctantly before looking down at the photograph. "What are they about?"

"At first they were about the original Chaos member, Anu Kabar and what happened to him when he was exiled. Eventually they began to shift and started to follow his journey through the world as his many forms till it got to present day. I saw his new form." Morgan explained.

"What new form?" She asked.

"It's Professor Dallion. He's possessed. It explains why he disappeared for a month and why I saw him with red eyes during class yesterday." He revealed.

"Morgan, I…" Amber couldn't find the right words to form the sentence she had in her head, so instead she took hold of his hand and held it tightly against her chest. "Morgan, I want you to go back to Osiris House and get some rest. Just get into bed and close your eyes and try to forget everything you just told me."

"Forget?" Morgan stared at her in shock. "Amber, how can I forget this?"

She shrugged before handing him back the photograph. "Just try, okay?"

Amber began to walk away, but was stopped by Morgan's voice. "You don't believe me, do you?"

Amber paused for a moment before turning to look back at him. "No, I just don't want to be involved in any of this anymore. I'm done. I'm no longer the chosen one. Let the world turn into ruins for all I care."

"What about Ariadne?" He asked.

Amber shook her head lightly. "What about her?"

And with that question Morgan turned away and began making his way to Osiris house. He tuned out all the voices around him and crumbled up the photograph in his hand before tossing it into the nearest trashcan.

(***)

Once he was in Osiris house, Morgan found himself in front of a mirror. He didn't know why, but he began examining every single feature of his face. His dark hair was everywhere and sticking up at odd angles as if someone had just been running their hand repeatedly through it. His deep blue eyes were blood shot and dark bags underlined his eyelids aging his appearance greatly and making it look like he hadn't slept for days. His skin was paler than usually and seemed to mirror the complexion of a dead body. His attire wasn't any better with a loosened tie, a white dress shirt with a coffee stain, and a wrinkled pair of khakis. It was safe to say that he was in the worst shape he had ever been in his life.

Morgan sighed and ran a hand through his tangled mess of a hair and glared at his reflection. He refused to believe that the boy staring back at him was him… he didn't want to believe it for one second. He knew that he would never let himself go. He was better than that; he was stronger than that. At that very moment a flash of anger appeared before his eyes and a groan escaped his mouth. "I can't take it anymore!"

As soon as the statement left his lips, his fist rose up and collided with the mirror. Glass shards flew everywhere and Morgan remained still, staring at his tattered bleeding hand.

That was the second Morgan let everything go. His head hung low and his hands gripped the edge of the marble table in front of him as salty warm tears left his eyes and flowed down his cheeks. "Stop crying… stop crying… stop crying…"

Morgan glanced up at his reflection for a split second before turning away and marching out of Osiris house.

(***)

"You sure you want to stay here and wait for Mick?" Amber asked. She and Nina stood in the kitchen watching as everyone filed out the door and to the dance.

"Yeah," Nina nodded, "I'm sure. He said he'd be back any minute."

"Okay, well I must go and make sure everything is in order." Amber stated. "Don't stay too long."

"I'll try." She replied.

Amber gave her a small smile before walking over to Daniel and exiting Anubis house. Nina sighed and leaned against the countertop. She quickly checked her watch taking note that it read 7:50 PM.

(***)

Loud music flooded Amber's ears as soon as she stepped into the gym. She took a moment to admire the scenery before turning to Daniel. "Everything went smoothly, right?"

Daniel nodded and put his arm around Amber's shoulders. "Everything is perfect. Now I have to go and handle the music. If they keep playing songs like this I may have to stab my ears out."

Amber laughed at the statement and watched as Daniel made his way to the stage and pushed the temporary DJ off the stage. She took a deep breath and allowed her eyes to scan over the gym when she spotted Michaela and Jerome on the dance floor. Amber felt her face fall at the wide smile resting on Jerome's. "Damn it… she looks pretty." Amber stated as she stared at Michaela and her blue dress. A white mask with glitter and a feather sticking out covered half her face and yet Amber knew it was her. Her eyes could be recognized from a mile away.

At that very moment Michaela turned her head and caught Amber's eyes. She looked at her for a few seconds before turning to Jerome and whispering something to him.

"Great…" Amber turned away from the two and decided to exit the gym for some fresh air. Once Amber left the premises she rushed down the hall till she was out in the cold night. She took a seat beside the door and stared up at the full moon in front of her.

"You're not jealous… you're not jealous… you're not-,"

"Amber?" A voice that she knew too well cut her off and Amber turned to find Jerome standing in front of the door.

"Shouldn't you be inside? You don't want to keep your pretty girlfriend waiting." She told him.

Jerome sighed and took a seat beside her. "I don't want it to be like this."

"Then how do you want it be like? We can't be friends… we never were." She pointed out.

"I know, but I thought we could try." He suggested.

"Well you thought wrong." Amber spat out.

Jerome shook his head before turning so his whole body was facing her. "What do you want from me? You dumped me Amber! When are you going to realize that?"

"I made a mistake!" She shouted.

Amber's sudden outburst surprised Jerome and he felt the frustration he had a moment ago slip away.

"Amber…" Jerome couldn't find the right words to phrase his sentence so instead he placed his hand over hers and squeezed it lightly.

Amber looked up and her eyes caught his. In that single moment Jerome could see all the pain and regret and fear in her eyes and he didn't know why, but it scared him. Somehow he knew he would be sucked in again and he would find himself where he was a month ago. Torn.

Jerome suddenly shook his head before letting go of Amber's hand and wiping it on his pants. "I regret us."

Amber remained still for a few seconds before nodding timidly and staring ahead at the dark night sky. She wanted to ask why so much, but she decided to stay quiet, live in the moment, and let the question burn deep inside her.

(***)

Nina sighed and walked over to the counter once more before checking her watch. 9:57 PM.

"That's just great." She sighed and picked up her purse before taking a seat at the dining table and staring at her nails for the millionth time that night. At that moment the door to Anubis house opened and Nina jumped up only to find Morgan entering the room. Excitement left her face and she sunk back down into her seat. "Hey Morgan."

"Nina, is Amber at the dance?" Morgan asked.

Nina nodded and stood up. "Yeah, why?"

"I need to get something from her room." He revealed.

"You can't go up there." She informed him as she ran over to block the stairway.

"Move out of my way Nina before I-,"

"Before you what?" Nina demanded.

Morgan groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't have time for this!"

"I can see that you're frustrated, but you need to calm down and tell me what's wrong." Nina tried to calm him down, but Morgan only got more worked up.

"She didn't believe me, but I've seen it all. I know what she's hiding and it's putting us all in danger. She's putting us all in danger." At this point Morgan was pacing the living room back and forth as his breathing became more erratic. "The voices… Nina they're loud and they aren't going to stop. I need to make it stop. I need to destroy it… I need to destroy her."

Nina's eyes widened and she placed her hands on Morgan's shoulders and tried to get him to stop moving. "Morgan please just try to relax and calm-,"

"I can't calm down!" Morgan shouted. "I can't relax when everything is tearing me apart inside. There is nothing left and I can't take it… I need to stop it. I need to stop the voices."

"Wait… what?" Nina stared at Morgan in confusion as he rushed into the kitchen and began rummaging through the drawers.

Nina suddenly realized what was happening and she rushed into the kitchen just in time to see Morgan pulling out a steak knife from one of the bottom drawers. "Stop!"

"I can't stop it… it needs to go away." He responded before raising the knife.

Thoughts jumbled up in Nina's head and she barely had time to process what she was doing before she crashed her lips against Morgan's. Morgan stumbled back in surprise and the knife in his hand suddenly slipped from his grasp. He was too distracted to care about the object and was focused on the girl that he was currently kissing. Without another second of thought Morgan found himself responding to the kiss by placing a hand on her neck and deepening it.

Nina's cluttered mind began to organize itself and all her thoughts slipped away. It was only Morgan's hands, Morgan's lips, and Morgan's tongue. She raised up her hand and slipped it under his suit jacket ready to slip it off when gunshots rang outside causing both teens to separate and turn towards the window.

"What was that?" Nina managed to choke out between heavy breaths.

Without answering her question Morgan rushed out the back door leaving Nina to follow.

"Morgan, what's going-," The question trailed off her tongue when she noticed Morgan had stopped in front of the door of the house next to them. Nina refused to take a step closer as her eyes scanned over the scene. "It's… it's everywhere."

"Nina, call the police." Morgan demanded. Nina didn't protest and quickly took out her cellphone. Tears were welling up in her eyes but she refused to let them slip along with the screams she so badly wanted to release as she stared at the blood that covered the doorway of Osiris House.

"Umm… we heard gun shots and there's a girl and she's covered in blood and I don't know if she's okay." Nina rambled off and told the person on the other line the address before running over to Morgan.

"Is she dead?" Nina asked as the tears she had been holding slipped out.

Morgan looked at Nina before pulling her into a hug and letting her cry into his shoulder. His eyes returned to the blood covered girl before him and he shook his head. "I… I don't know."

(***)

"We heard gunshots, so I ran out and spotted the door to Osiris house open. That's when I saw her." Morgan explained to the police officer.

The police officer nodded before turning to Nina. "You two should go get some rest. I'm telling you now that you will be called into the station tomorrow. You were smart to call as soon as you did. Thanks to you that poor girl is alive. However, the young gentleman we found with her is not."

Morgan nodded before leading Nina over to where Amber and Mick stood behind the yellow 'Do Not Cross' tape.

"Are you okay?" Amber asked.

Nina nodded timidly before she tightened the blanket around her and went under the yellow tape. Mick gave her a tight hug and a quick kiss on her forehead. "You should get to the house. I'll be right there."

Nina nodded and walked away from the three. Once she was gone Mick turned to Morgan. "What happened here?"

Morgan shook his head at Amber and said, "I told you he was back."

"How do you know this was him?" Amber asked.

"There was a symbol drawn on the wall in blood. A crest surrounded by fire. If I'm not mistaken I believe that that is the symbol of chaos." He informed her.

"Okay, but what does this mean?" Mick asked.

Morgan shrugged. "We need to talk to the girl. There is a reason she was wanted dead and we need to find out before he gets to her."

"Wait, how do you know he'll come back?" Amber asked.

"That's simple." Morgan stated. "He doesn't like unfinished business."

Amber let out a deep breath. "I guess there is no point in avoiding this now. Looks like the Scooby Gang is back."

_**AN: So I changed it to a two parter because I was taking forever to finish the chapters. So yeah… I'm so sorry for the long wait, but school is almost done for me so you can expect more updates coming. I hoped you liked the chapter even though I thought it sucked and was rushed and the transitions were off, but if you did then review, favorite, and subscribe!**_

_**-Karina**_

_**Next time on **__**House of Souls**__**…**_

"I'm sorry." She blurted out.

Morgan raised an eyebrow at her before setting down his cell phone. "Why?"

"I kissed you and I shouldn't have. I have a boyfriend and I barely know you. I was just trying to get you to calm down and not kill yourself, but I think I crossed the line. There are so many other things I could've done to calm you down besides kissing y-,"

Without any warning, Morgan leaned forward and pressed his lips against Nina's. Nina's eyes shut close immediately at the contact and she froze.

Thoughts began to cloud Nina's mind and she could feel her conscience kicking in. At that very moment Morgan pulled away.

"Umm…" He laughed a bit and took a step away from Nina. "You were rambling, so I just…"

"Yeah," Nina looked down at her hands before her eyes travelled back up to his. "Maybe you should-,"

"Go?" Morgan walked past Nina and paused at the doorway. "Yeah, that may be best."

"That wasn't what I was going to say." She informed him.

Morgan turned back to her. "And what was it you were going to say?"

Nina squeezed her eyes shut before she let out a deep breath and made her way towards Morgan. "I wasn't going to say anything."

"Really? Well either way I think it would be best if I left." He informed her. "We wouldn't want to do something we'd both regret."

Nina nodded and smiled lightly. "Right. Right."

Morgan began to exit the kitchen, but before he did he looked back at her and said, "I wasn't trying to calm you down."

"What?" Nina was taken aback by his confession and she gulped. "Morgan-,"

"I wanted to kiss you Nina and I didn't feel you object." He revealed. Morgan walked up to her, his face only a few centimeters away from hers. "Just tell me to stop and I will."

"I…"

_Summary:__ Amber tries to find out more about the girl that was shot during the Halloween dance only to discover information from Michaela who happens to know the girl. Meanwhile Jerome tries to be involved in the whole mystery, but it seems that the whole group has shunned him. Also, Nina deals with the repercussions of her and Morgan's kiss while experiencing disturbing flashes of the murder in her sleep. _


	8. Ancient Families and Future Fires

_**AN:**__** I am so sorry for the long wait, but my summer has been busier than anticipated. I will try and make updates faster, but for now it looks like I'll be posting chapters on a random schedule. I did originally have this chapter written, but I decided to rewrite it because when I read it over it was horrible. Anyways I hope you sort of like this chapter enough to review and keep reading. I suggest you listen to the song **__**Radioactive by Imagine Dragons**__** as you read. **__**It really sets the mood**__**. Now read on…**_

Chapter 8: Ancient Families and Future Fires

Ariadne's back collided with the firm surface making the springs creak and her body bounce up slightly. Her lips formed into a seductive smile and she took hold of Daniel's tie and pulled him down.

Daniel returned her smile as his lips finally made contact with hers in a slow scorching kiss. At this time, Ariadne's hands snaked up his chest and began unbuttoning his shirt. As soon as it was opened she slid the white dress shirt down his arms and tossed it beside their discarded blazers.

Ariadne took in Daniel's muscular build as he opened up her shirt, exposing her black lace bra.

"Are you sure we should be doing this now?" Ariadne whispered.

Daniel nodded and proceeded to place a kiss in the nape of her neck. "The group decided to go out for lunch, so we have the house all to ourselves."

"As long as you're sure no one is going to walk in." Ariadne replied.

"It's not my fault that Jerome found some way to ruin the lock when his old roommate was here. Now stop worrying. No one is here to catch us... unless you count Victor. Maybe he's up for a threesome." He teased.

Ariadne stared at Daniel in disgust and attempted to smack his chest, but Daniel caught her hand. His eyes travelled down her body till he leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "You look very sexy in that bra, but you know... you'll look even sexier without it."

His lips quickly reconnected with hers and she sat up on her elbows to allow him access to her bra clasp. His hand immediately found its way to her back and just as he unclasped it, the bra fell to the floor the door opened and in came Jerome and Fabian.

"I forgot my..." The words died on Jerome's lips as his eyes widened at the scene before him.

Ariadne shrieked before quickly covering her naked chest. She looked over at Daniel and saw him curse under his breath before he looked up at the two interlopers. "You guys have perfect timing."

"Umm... well we decided to stay in to eat so… yeah," Fabian responded as he tried to keep his eyes from wandering to Ariadne.

"Sorry," Jerome managed to mumble before he pushed Fabian out of the door and closed it behind the two.

Daniel sighed and sat back in his bed. "Well that killed the mood."

(***)

Daniel rushed out of his room and escorted Ariadne to the door. "Another time?"

Ariadne nodded and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "Another time."

He sighed and watched as she left before closing the door and walking into the dining room.

"Where's your shirt?" Patricia asked.

Daniel ignored the question and looked at Jerome and Fabian. "You two are a couple of-,"

"Umm, something wrong Daniel?" Amber interrupted him.

He glanced at Amber before looking back at Jerome and Fabian. "Jerome, can I speak to you alone in the hallway?"

Jerome nodded and pushed back his chair before following Daniel out of the room. He watched and waited as Daniel paced back and forth before turning to face Jerome, a finger pointed in his direction.

"Do you not know how to knock?"

"It's my room." Jerome pointed out.

"Yes, but there are boundaries." Daniel replied.

"Well you could've put a sock on the door or something." He suggested.

"Right I should've just announced to the world that I was having sex with my girlfriend." Daniel retorted.

"That explains the sex hair!" Daniel heard Joy exclaim through the door.

"And the no shirt thing." Patricia added.

Daniel sighed before poking his head into the dining area and saying, "Do you mind? This is a private discussion."

"Not our fault that you don't know how to speak quieter." Patricia replied.

Daniel merely glared at her before returning to his conversation with Jerome and using a more hushed tone. "I just want you to give me some time in the room without you barging in."

"It's my room too." Jerome stated.

"Yeah, you already pointed that out, but I leave and give you privacy when you and Michaela-,"

"Okay, I get it." He interrupted. "However, it was my room first."

"Just let me have the room for once." Daniel demanded.

"Right. I should give you the room so you can have sex with your girlfriend in the place where I sleep. Maybe you would like to shag her in my bed while you're at it!" Jerome exclaimed.

"Clarke!" Victor shouted from the top of the steps. He made his way down to the foyer, a glare evident on his face. "There is no inappropriate language while in this house. You shall be cleaning toilets tomorrow afternoon during your lunch hour."

"But," Jerome began to protest, but Victor shot him a look that shut him up.

"Follow me to the commons room." Victor instructed Daniel and Jerome.

The two boys followed and took seats at the table before Victor cleared his throat and made an announcement. "Now, there is an assembly to be held in an hour that you must be in attendance for. I suggest you head over there after lunch. Apparently Mr. Sweet has got some important news for all of you involving the events on the night of the Halloween dance. Make sure you arrive in time to hear it all and Mr. Baxter?

Daniel directed his attention to Victor who gave him a disgusted look. "This isn't a clothing optional facility. Find a shirt."

Daniel nodded and Victor walked back up the stairs and locked himself in his office.

(***)

Ariadne stormed into her bedroom and tossed her bag on her bed.

Michaela looked up from her nails for a brief second and asked, "How'd it go?"

"I hate your boyfriend." Ariadne replied as she plopped down on her bed face first.

Michaela raised an eyebrow before closing the red nail polish bottle and walking over to Ariadne's bed. "What happened?"

Ariadne sighed and turned over so she was facing Michaela. "Jerome and Fabian barged into the room ultimately killing the mood."

"Were you naked?" Michaela asked.

Ariadne sighed and folded her legs. "My top half was."

Michaela laughed at Ariadne's expression and took a seat beside her. "Did they see your-,"

"This is not funny Michaela!" Ariadne exclaimed.

Michaela nodded. "Right, totally not funny."

Ariadne took hold of one of her pillows and wrapped her arms around it. "It took me weeks to get Daniel to agree to finally have sex and now whenever we try to do the deed one of his annoying house mates barges in on us. Michaela, I'm extremely horny and if something or someone touches me I get turned on. I need some alone time with him before I explode from sexual frustration."

Michaela shook her head at her and snatched the pillow from her lap. "Why not just do it here? Our housemates are practically never here besides breakfast and curfew, so you have the house all to yourselves."

Ariadne nodded. "You're right. We should just do it here… You don't mind, do you?"

Michaela shook her head. "No, I need to get out of the house more. I can't keep avoiding Jerome forever."

"Why exactly are you avoiding him?" Ariadne asked.

Michaela shrugged. "I don't know. I just need some space from him. Lately I've been feeling kind of claustrophobic around him."

Ariadne nodded in understanding and took the nail polish bottle from her hand. "Need some help?"

"Yeah, sure," Michaela held out her hand and allowed Ariadne to begin coating it in the red nail polish. "You know, Daniel is one of those nice guys, right? He's a gentleman."

Ariadne nodded. "Right."

"I bet you he likes to do some pretty kinky stuff in bed. It's always the nice quiet guys who are the best." Michaela informed her.

Ariadne rolled her eyes, but found herself smiling at the statement. "Shut up before I decide to paint your hand instead of your nails."

Michaela chuckled a bit and snatched the bottle from her hand. "You suck at painting nails anyways."

Ariadne shook her head and leaned back in her bed allowing the music coming from Michaela's laptop to fill her ears.

(***)

"Welcome students," Mr. Sweet cleared his throat and tapped on the microphone a few times, gaining the attention of the teenagers occupying the room, "I would like to announce some changes due to the events that occurred on the night of the Halloween Dance. First off, curfew has been moved from ten PM in all houses to 9:30 PM. Secondly, you are not to remain in the school on your own without supervision from a teacher on the weekend. Lastly, because of the day that the event did occur, all dances and parties have been cancelled for the rest of the year."

All at once the students began shouting and drowning out Mr. Sweet's pleads to settle down. After a few seconds of the commotion Victor stepped up to the microphone and in a loud booming voice shouted, "Silence!"

The noise died down and Mr. Sweet continued his speech. "It is extremely unfortunate, but until the police finish their investigation this school is on lockdown. Is that understood?"

The students continued to talk amongst themselves and Victor stepped back up in front of the podium and repeated, "Is that clear!"

Mumbled yes's were heard from the student body and Mr. Sweet concluded the assembly by saying, "You may all leave now and return to your regularly scheduled classes."

Students flooded out of the room and Amber found herself walking up to Mick and Morgan who stood at the corner in the back. "Okay, so what are we going to do about all this?"

"What can we do?" Mick asked.

"We can start by finding out who that girl is and what she has to do with Chaos. I didn't get a good enough look at her, so I don't know who it was, but Mick will find out by searching the reports online. Amber you'll go to the hospital during free period and talk to her." Morgan explained.

Amber nodded. "Okay, but what am I supposed to ask her? 'Did a member of a secret society that wants to burn the world down try to shoot you after holding you hostage?'"

"Pretty much, but try not to phrase it so rudely." He suggested.

Amber rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Let's try to meet back at-,"

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Jerome asked as he walked over to the three.

Amber shut her mouth and looked over at Jerome and then back at Morgan and Mick. "I'll see you two later. I'll make sure to text you the notes you need."

Amber smiled timidly before walking out of the common room.

Jerome gave them a strange look and shoved his hands in his pockets. "So what's going on?"

"Nothing… just talking about these new rules." Mick told him.

Jerome shook his head. "No you weren't. Why are you guys lying to me?"

"It's nothing you have to worry about Jerome." Morgan replied.

"If it's about Chaos then it is." He insisted.

Morgan ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Jerome, this doesn't concern you. You were never part of the original group and that was for a pretty good reason."

Morgan exited the room and Mick shrugged and said, "just let it go," before following Morgan out.

(***)

Amber paced back and forth in front of the hospital as she waited for Mick to send her a text with the girl's name. At that moment she felt her phone vibrate and a text from Mick opened up on her phone that read, 'Elizabeth Grey.'

Amber shoved her phone in her pocket and walked into the building. She strolled through the white hallways before stopping at the front desk and smiling at the receptionist. "Umm…. I'm here to see Elizabeth Grey."

The woman looked down at the clipboard in front of her and said, "Are you family?"

"I'm her sister… Alice Grey." Amber told her.

She nodded and handed Amber the clipboard. "Just sign here and then walk down the hall. She's in the last room on the left."

Amber quickly signed before turning away from the receptionist. She began walking down the hall till she reached the room.

Amber peered in and saw a petite girl sitting by the window with her arms wrapped around her knees, staring at the rain that was slowly falling down. She couldn't help but notice how sweet and innocent she appeared to be with big doe brown eyes, pale flawless skin, and long platinum blonde hair that although was slightly messy made her look even more angelic then she already did. She wore a blue polka dotted gown that barely covered her slim yet curvy body and her hair framed her face which had a beautiful square like bone structure that added to her attractive features.

Before Amber could even knock on the door, the girl turned and looked at her. "Get out."

"Umm, what?" Amber stared at her in surprise and watched as she stood up.

"Get out now." She repeated.

"Why?" Amber asked.

"I'll call the nurse if you don't leave." She threatened.

"Look, all I want to do is talk." Amber explained.

"Yeah, and that is the one thing I don't want to do, so why don't you leave this room and never come back."

"Please, just let me-,"

"Nurse!" She shouted.

Amber stepped away from the room and stared at her for a moment before turning and running out the door. She rushed down the hall with her eyes on the ground blocking out all her surroundings.

"Amber?" A voice called.

Amber's head snapped up and she spotted Michaela by the front desk.

"Just great…" She muttered before making her way over to Michaela. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting my distant cousin Elizabeth… just like you," Michaela paused for a moment before adding, "Alice."

A tight smile appeared on Amber's face and she took a step towards Michaela before dropping her voice low. "I need information that you aren't going to give me."

"Yes, and you aren't going to get it from Liz." Michaela informed her. "You could've tried a bit better to fake an identity. Liz is Scottish; why would her sister be British? You should've gone for cousin or distant relative. It's much more believable. Of course, I don't have to lie to get my way like you."

Amber ignored Michaela's statement, took a deep breath, and said, "Please. Don't you want Ariadne to live? Don't you want to end this?"

Michaela stared at Amber for a moment before moving towards her and whispering, "…Liz is a descendent of Hathor. She has abilities like me and everyone else in our family. We are often slaves, servants, whatever you want to call it, to Chaos members. Liz just so happens to know the one thing I don't and that is the reason Chaos has returned and what they need. She's fragile, so if you aren't a friend of hers, and I know you aren't, stay away when she returns to school tomorrow." Michaela stepped away from Amber as soon as she finished her last sentence and picked up the vase of flowers on the desk. "You best be on your way Alice."

Michaela walked away from Amber, struggling with the giant vase. Like always, she didn't look back.

(***)

"There you are!" Mick exclaimed as Amber greeted the two in front of the gazebo in the greenhouse.

"Here I am." She replied.

"Okay, let's get down to it. First off, who was the girl?" Morgan asked.

"Her name is Elizabeth Grey." Mick answered.

Morgan's head turned to Mick so quick he could've sworn he got whiplash. "Liz?"

"You know her?" Mick asked.

Morgan remained still for a moment before ultimately shaking her head. "No… well yes, but we weren't very close."

Amber gave Morgan a strange look, but decided to ignore his hesitation and proceed to explain what Michaela told her. "Liz refused to tell me anything, but Michaela was nice enough to offer information."

"Hold on," Mick interrupted Amber, "Michaela?"

"Yeah, I was a bit surprised myself, but she did tell me something that caught my attention. Liz is a descendent of Hathor. I don't know what goddess that is, but-,"

"Hathor is the Egyptian goddess of sky, love, music, and beauty." Morgan interrupted.

"How do you know that?" Mick asked.

Morgan sighed and took a seat on the bench in the back. "There were certain gods and goddesses associated with Chaos. I happen to know all of them, or at least the ones from Michaela's family."

"Wait, how could you possibly know all that? Her family branches quite far into the past." Amber pointed out.

"There are just some things that people know. And that was common knowledge for a Chaos member. It's the reason Michaela helped Jerome last year. She was neutral, but it came with a price." He explained.

"So what you're saying is that her family all has abilities? Do you know what Liz's are?" Mick asked.

Morgan hesitated for a moment before shaking his head. "Umm, no. Now are we done? I have somewhere I need to be."

Without waiting for someone to answer, Morgan stood up and left the greenhouse.

Mick watched as Morgan stormed out of the room. Once he left, he turned to Amber and said, "He's lying."

Amber nodded and took a seat across from Mick. "I know, but what is he lying about?"

(***)

Morgan rummaged through his closet, his eyes skimming over the very limited variety of clothes. He sighed and pulled out a dress shirt, tie, khakis, and blazer. "I hate our uniform."

"Don't we all."

Morgan froze at the sound of the voice by the door. He recognized it so quickly and so easily that he almost thought he hadn't last heard the voice a year ago. However, he wasn't that convincing, so he laid his clothes on his bed and acted as if there was not another person in the room.

"Oh, am I getting the silent treatment?"

Morgan's eyes shut at the question and he could feel himself about to nod, but he knew that would defeat the purpose. His eyes opened back up and he pulled his t-shirt over his head in a single fluid movement.

"Two can play at this game… or course, you know I'll win."

And just like that something in Morgan's mind told him to turn and face the one person he had spent a year trying to forget.

"Isn't it nice to see you?" Morgan's eyes shut once again as he took in the soft Scottish accent that had once made his heart melt.

It was in that moment that all the anger he had kept bottled up inside resurfaced and he finally let it out. "Why are you here? Last time I checked you wanted nothing to do with me Liz."

Liz smiled and stepped into his room, her black velvet heels clicking against the hardwood floor. "Would you believe me if I said I missed you?"

"I'm serious. You can't just come in here and act like it hasn't been a year." He snapped.

Liz walked right past Morgan and took a seat on his bed. She crossed her legs causing her skirt to ride up and expose more of her leg then necessary. Morgan's eyes drifted to the exposed skin and he noticed the newly formed smirk on her face. "Like what you see?"

"Stop it." He demanded as he tore his eyes away from her thigh.

She shrugged. "I'm sorry; am I doing something wrong?"

"You know exactly what you're doing, so stop before I do something we'll both regret." He exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure none of the emotions you'll be feeling will be regret." She pointed out. "Lust, yes. Desire, yes…"

Morgan watched as Liz stood up and walked over to him. "You want me Morgan."

"It isn't real; you're making me feel like this." He stated.

"Are you sure? It's quite easy to mistake real emotions for fake ones, just like it's easy to mistake fake ones for real ones. Which do you think it is?" She asked.

Morgan wasn't listening anymore. Instead he was observing her. Her voice was strong and steady without a single stumble or falter. Her eyes were making direct eye contact with his and they weren't dilated. Her face was calm and showing no other emotions besides lust. He could never till if she was lying or not. Perhaps that was a bad thing, but at the moment Morgan viewed it as good. He didn't want to know if Liz was using her ability because at that moment he didn't care. He had already pushed her up against the wall. He had already kissed her hard and forceful and without any hesitation to slip his tongue in between her lips. He had already fisted his hands in her platinum blonde hair. He had already removed her dress shirt. He had already left her lips and descended down her body to place kisses on any exposed skin. He had already removed his shirt and her skirt and his shorts and her bra and… he had lost.

(***)

"Hey," Daniel poked his head into Amber and Nina's room, "I was summoned."

"Yes," Amber jumped up from her bed and pushed Daniel out of the room before closing it behind her. Once it was shut she turned back to Daniel and gave him a small smile. "I need you to take care of something for me."

Daniel raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't do pets."

"No, it's something small and precious to me that unfortunately isn't safe in my hands. Do you think you can hide it?" Amber asked.

"Depends on what it is." He replied.

Amber nodded and pulled out something from her pocket. She scanned the hallway for a few seconds before opening up her hand and revealing the Cleopatra Emerald. The green jewel rested against her palm and shined in the light.

"Is that-,"

"Real?" She finished for him. "Yes, and I need you to keep it safe. Can you promise me that?"

"Umm…" Daniel scratched the back of his head before taking the emerald from her hand. "Why do you need to hide it?"

"I-I can't tell you. It's for your own safety." Amber exclaimed.

Daniel rolled his eyes at the comment. "Right, secretive Amber once again. Don't worry. I'll make sure it stays safe, but you owe me."

Amber nodded and gave Daniel a quick hug. "Good, now I have to get ready for class. Don't disappoint me."

Daniel shook his head and Amber walked back into her room. He stared at her door for a moment before turning away and walking to his room. He turned the emerald over in his hand and watched as it glittered and shined. "Looks like I'm playing guard."

It was at that moment that Daniel felt the emerald heat up and begin to glow. He held it up to his face and squinted his eyes. Suddenly, the emerald flashed a bright green and Daniel was no longer in Anubis house.

Daniel's eyes scanned over the abandoned area and took in everything around him. The walls were black and charred with whole segments missing allowing the night sky to shine through. The floor was also charred and black only it had a huge gaping hole through the center. Through the gaping hole he could see big orange flames peeking through the floor. Nothing else seemed to occupy the room besides what looked like a flag on the wall that had the image of a crest surrounded by fire.

"What the…" A loud sound suddenly filled Daniel's ears and he dropped to the floor at the feel of something whizzing by him. A girl with choppy dark brown hair suddenly emerged from the crates and placed her foot on Daniel's back as well as a dagger behind his neck. "Who are you?"

"I… I'm Daniel Baxter and I don't know how I got here." He confessed.

"Daniel?" She raised an eyebrow as she repeated his name.

He nodded. "Yes, I was at Anubis house and this emerald began glowing and next thing I knew I was here."

The girl removed her foot from his chest and backed up. "That can't be. You're-,"

"I'm what?" He asked as he sat up.

"What year are you from?" She asked.

"Year? Isn't it 2012?" Daniel stood up and slowly approached the girl. "What year is it?"

She lightly shook her head and shoved her dagger into one of her knee high black boots. Her eyes slowly made contact with his and that was when he saw it. A look of sadness and pity and fear and anger all in one. She removed the sunglasses resting on her head and said, "It's the year 2017 and Chaos has won."

_**AN: What an exciting and long chapter! Okay, well I will try to update soon, but you know how weird my schedule is. Please let me know what you thought of the ending as well as what you think Liz's ability is. There are an awful lot of OC's in this story huh? I can assure you that those are the only permanent ones that will be appearing from here on out. Anyways, thanks for reading and if you liked then review, favorite, and subscribe! BTW if you actually read these, in a review write the word 'pudding' at the end. It'll be like a sort of wink towards me. Thanks and keep reading!**_

_**-Karina**_

_**P.S. Sorry for any mistakes. I didn't really have time to revise and edit properly.**_


	9. Future Dystopias and Scattered Ashes

_**AN: New chapter! Okay, so I am starting to write more again. My writer's block is officially over and I have so much planned that will be surprising and things that may be unsurprising. Hopefully you stick around to read everything I have in store for you guys. Just so you know everything in this chapter is divided so it's either in the future or in the present. The chapter starts in the present and then switches with headers further on. Keep reading and enjoy…**_

Chapter 9: Future Dystopias and Scattered Ashes

"What did you see Mr. Rutter?" A bright light was shined in Fabian's face causing him to blink and squint. His hands were gripping the arms of the chair tightly as he tried to steady his heartbeat.

"Mr. Rutter?"

"Hmm?" Fabian looked up at the detective who stood before him.

The man sat back in his chair and folded his hands in his lap. "I have all day for this single question. Your friend is in the hospital, so you can either tell me what I want to know or you may as well join him."

Fabian let out a deep breath before speaking. "It was dark. I-I don't know exactly what I saw."

"Go on. Get it all out." He urged.

"Umm," Fabian ran a hand through his hair and his eyes looked to the floor, "It was dark in the house. I don't know why considering it was morning. I was walking down the hall after exiting the bathroom and I heard a noise… it was the sort of sound that set off car alarms, but for some reason I was the only one that heard it. Right after the sound this light appeared,"

Fabian paused and looked back up at him only this time the detective noticed something. Fabian's bottom lip was slightly quivering, his palms were sweaty, and his eyes showed signs of exhaustion, frustration, and fear. He lifted up his hand and pointed his finger at the detective. "A light so bright and blinding that I could've sworn I had just died and gone to heaven. It lasted for 7 seconds… It only took 7 seconds for the world to pause and for everything I believed to be true become a lie. Once the light faded and I regained my senses, I saw him. He was just lying there so calm and peaceful…"

Fabian lowered his hand and stared directly into the light. "I could've sworn he was dead."

_**Future…**_

Daniel paced the room back and forth as he tried to grasp the thought that what he was experiencing was real. "I… I don't understand. What's Chaos and how could they have destroyed the world? I was just in Anubis house… how did I get here?"

The girl sighed and stepped towards him. "You had one of the jewels, didn't you?"

Daniel raised an eyebrow before opening up his hand and revealing the emerald. "How did you know?"

"Amber gave it to you, didn't she? She thought she could trust you, so she put you in danger." She guessed.

"Umm… You know Amber?" He asked.

The girl ignored the question and pointed at the emerald. "You need to go back."

"How do I do that?" Daniel questioned.

She shrugged. "I don't know, but I have to keep you out of trouble. Come on, I'll take you to the hide out and explain everything on the way there."

Daniel nodded and followed her out the building.

_**Present…**_

"What do you think is going on in there?" Amber asked.

Jerome shrugged. "My guess is an interrogation."

"Yeah, but why?" Mick asked. "It isn't like Fabian could've done anything."

"Who knows? Perhaps Fabian is actually an evil murderous maniac." Patricia suggested.

Joy rolled her eyes. "That isn't funny Patricia."

"Sorry, it's just that all of us have sort of separated into little groups and we no longer actually know one another. We're practically all strangers." She pointed out.

"Yeah, but Fabian would never-," Mara began talking, but was interrupted by the sound of a door opening.

Fabian exited the room and looked towards his fellow classmates. It was pretty obvious by his appearance that he was shaken which could be seen by the tear stains on his cheeks and the red around his eyes as well as the look of complete and utter fear. It almost seemed like he had seen too much of something.

Nina cleared her throat and stood up from her seat. "Fabian, are you-,"

"Fabian!" A voice called.

Everyone's heads turned to find Michaela running up to the group. She ignored the stares she was receiving from everyone and quickly wrapped her arms around Fabian in a tight hug. "I rushed here as soon as I got your call. What happened?"

"I…" Fabian looked over at his housemates before returning his gaze to Michaela. "Not here."

Michaela nodded and took hold of Fabian's hand. "Come on, I'll buy you some coffee. It may taste bad, but it's warm."

"Hmm, I didn't know Fabian was dating that Michaela girl." Mara stated.

"He's not." Jerome snapped. "Michaela's my girlfriend."

"Doesn't exactly look like it." Amber mumbled under her breath.

Jerome shot her a look. "They're best friends; that's it."

"Nina and Fabian were best friends and they began dating." Patricia pointed out.

"Yes, and we all know how that turned out." He argued.

Mick shook his head. "She hasn't talked to you in two weeks and you still think you two are in a relationship."

"She's going through a lot. Her cousin was the girl that was shot the day of the Halloween Dance." Jerome explained. "She's trying to help her poor cousin get better."

(***)

"Wasn't that fun?" Liz teased as she watched Morgan get dressed.

He rolled his eyes and reached for his tie. "Will you give me my shirt?"

"I don't know. I kind of like how I look in it." She replied.

Morgan sighed and took a seat in front of her on the bed. He unbuttoned the buttons of the shirt and slid it off her body leaving her upper half nude. Morgan's eyes turned to the mirror as he slipped on his shirt and began adjusting his tie.

"Trying not to look at me?" She questioned.

"Precisely." He answered.

She smiled and leaned back against the head board. "So you don't want to know then?"

"Of course I want to know." Morgan confessed.

She narrowed her eyes at him before getting out of his bed and picking up her discarded clothing. "Sorry, I'm not one to dispel mystery."

"Then can you get out?" He asked.

"Well you sure know how to treat a girl." Liz responded. "Perhaps you should-,"

"No Liz!" He shouted. "You need to leave and not come back. I'm not letting you do what you did to me last year."

"You mean break your poor little heart?" She spat out. "Newsflash Morgan, you aren't the victim. You broke up with me for no good reason. You can't be the broken hearted one. That's my job and I don't plan on giving it to you."

"You're the victim? Still going with that story I see. Last time I checked you were the one that cheated on me."

"Cheated? Please, tell me when that happened." She stated.

"Okay, maybe I don't have any proof, but you were always spending time with the other boys. None of whom were you're boyfriend." He snapped.

"Yes, and you know why!" She yelled. "I had just gotten my abilities and you of all people knew that I couldn't control them. You were the one person I trusted and you abandoned me, so yes I do get to be the victim. I didn't ask for anything and I sure as hell didn't want to lose anything either, so the next time you complain about your little broken heart just remember that it's your fault you have it."

"Just get out Liz. I'm done with your drama." Morgan turned his back to her.

Liz rolled her eyes and opened up the door to his room, but before she left she said, "And don't worry Morgan. You aren't worth my time, so you don't even have to think about us ever dating again because you are below me and that is where you will always be. Remember who in this relationship had proof of someone actually cheating."

Without waiting for Morgan to reply, Liz picked up her shoes and exited his room.

He watched as the door slammed close in his face before sinking down into his bed. At that moment his phone began ringing on the nightstand beside him. He reached up to answer it, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"I'm not in the mood to… What?" Morgan sat up in his bed and shifted the phone to his other ear. "How could you be so reckless and… Fine, I'll meet you there."

_**Future…**_

"Where are we going?" Daniel asked.

The girl ignored his question and continued to walk down the dark narrow hallway they were in.

"Okay… I'll just follow then." Daniel sighed and trailed behind her slowly. Suddenly, the girl paused and turned to face the wall. In one quick fluid motion she crashed her fist into the wall causing the entire cave to rumble and that one section to slide open. Daniel watched in amazement as she walked through the opening.

The opening led to a huge clearing filled with a bunch of holes in the walls. Stone spiraled around the cave like a staircase leading to individual sections. On the ground floor in the center was a huge table which had a laptop, blueprints, a stack of books, and a few other items Daniel could not identify.

"What is all this?" He asked.

"This is where we live." She answered.

"We?" He questioned.

Once again she ignored him and began walking down the spiral to the ground floor.

"Right, I'll follow… again." Daniel strolled over to the girl and found her talking to a tall blonde haired boy who appeared to be about her age.

When the boy looked over at Daniel he smiled and stepped towards him. "Daniel!"

Daniel held out his hand, but instead of a simple handshake the boy hugged him. Daniel stumbled back in surprise. "Umm… do I know you?"

The boy pulled away from the hug and gave him a strange look. "What do you mean?"

"I just…" Daniel cleared his throat. "Who are you?"

The boy nodded. "I'm Alec. We become best mates in a few years when you go off to college."

"Oh, well okay." Daniel smiled at Alec.

"Yeah, well it's great to see you. It's been so long. I missed you… and your girlfriend too of course." Alec mentioned.

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "Girlfriend? Do you mean-"

Alec suddenly coughed and interrupted him. He chuckled lightly and ran a hand through his hair. "Right, past Daniel… Well I should stop talking now."

"Umm, why do you miss me? Am I not around?" Daniel asked.

The smile on Alec's face dropped and he looked over at the girl. "I guess she didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?" Daniel asked.

The girl shut the laptop she had been working on and looked over at Daniel. "We can talk about that later, but now we have to find a way to get you back to present time. If I'm right only your subconscious was brought to the future which means that your body is still back in your time, probably in a comatose state."

"How can that be if my body is here?" Daniel asked.

"It's complicated and I'd rather not explain it." She replied. "Now, let's try to not disease your mind with facts and see if we can find the moonstones I need to shock you back to the year 2012."

"_Shock_? That sounds painful." Daniel mused.

"It's fine." Alec stated. "While the computer wiz works on that why don't we have a chat about old times… well, future times in your case. Come on,"

Alec put an arm around Daniel and led him into a room across from the center of the cave.

_**Present…**_

"What did you do?" Amber's head shot up at the sound of Morgan's voice. She stood up from her chair and walked over to him.

"Nice for you to show up, but I suggest you stay hidden since Daniel wasn't exactly your favorite person and everyone will be wondering why you are here visiting him in the hospital." She pointed out.

He rolled his eyes and stepped back so he was behind the coffee machine. "Now would you like to explain why you gave Daniel the Cleopatra Emerald?"

"I don't know; I just thought it would be safe with him." She confessed.

"Obviously you were wrong. What happened to him?" He asked.

Amber shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't even seen him. The only one who was allowed inside was Ariadne. Right now they are waiting for his parents to arrive, but they just got on their plane so it might be a couple of hours before they show up."

"What airline in Ireland did they take?" Morgan asked.

"None." Amber answered. "They're taking their private jet. Who knew Daniel's family was loaded?"

"I did." Morgan revealed. "Mr. Sweet told me about his family when I broke his arm."

"Right… Only one person knows what happened to him and that one person is most likely Michaela. Fabian may have found him, but that doesn't mean anything especially since he knows nothing about Chaos." Amber explained.

"Okay, so we need to talk to Michaela. Where is she?" He asked.

"She's in the waiting room with Fabian and Jerome." She stated.

Morgan nodded. "I'll go talk to her and you find a way into Daniel's room. You need to find that jewel."

Amber walked away from Morgan leaving him to find Michaela. He began walking down the hallway and turned at the corner when he spotted Michaela talking to Fabian and Jerome sitting across from them with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Michaela?" Morgan walked over to the trio and lightly smiled. "Umm, hi everyone."

"What do you want Morgan?" Michaela asked. She looked up at him, her grey blue eyes showing hints of curiosity.

"I need to talk to you," Morgan looked over at Jerome, "alone."

She nodded and stood up before leading Morgan over to one of the many vending machines. "What question do you have for me now?"

"You know what happened to Daniel, don't you?" Morgan asked.

Michaela sighed. "Yes, I do and it doesn't exactly favor you in anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Daniel's subconscious has been teleported into the future. He needs to find a way to get back or he'll never wake up." She explained.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" He asked.

"You can see the lost souls of the dead. Do you really think time travel is impossible?" She asked.

He chuckled a bit. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. Daniel is most likely in the year 2017 which means he knows things that not even I know. When he wakes up you need to find out what he saw because if I'm right, there is more to Daniel then meets the eyes."

"Hold on, what is that supposed to mean?" Morgan asked.

"It means that Daniel is probably the-," Michaela began.

Before she could finish her sentence Morgan covered her mouth with his hand. "That title is forbidden."

Michaela pulled his hand away and rolled her eyes. "I've never exactly been one to follow rules. Anyways, you know how dangerous it is which is why only three people know about it. The third person being the girl you slept with before you arrived her."

He sighed. "Please don't mention Liz."

"Why? Trouble in hell? From what I've heard Liz is pretty good in bed."

"Not what I meant." He exclaimed.

"I know; which is why I'm only going to tell you once to stay away from Liz. She's family and she doesn't need the stupid drama you seem to add to everyone's lives." Michaela demanded.

"Have you forgotten who creates the most drama in our lives?" Morgan scoffed. "Tell your boyfriend and the guy you're actually in love with that I said hi to both of them."

Before she could even reply Morgan walked away from Michaela. She shook her head and looked over at Fabian and Jerome, a frown slowly forming on her face.

(***)

Amber peered into Daniel's room to find it empty. She looked around the hallway before stepping into the small white room. Her eyes locked on Daniel who was lying on the bed with his eyes closed. She could tell he was breathing by the slight rising and falling of his chest.

"Okay Daniel, where did you put the emerald?" Amber asked as she walked over to a chair in the corner with a pile of clothes.

"What are you doing?"

Amber's head turned to the doorway to find Ariadne holding a cup of coffee.

"Umm," Amber turned to face her, "I needed to get something that Daniel had of mine."

Ariadne narrowed her eyes at her and stepped further into the room. "The clothes he was wearing were taken by the police."

"Why?" Amber asked.

"There was an increase in radiation the moment Daniel collapsed and the change was only at Anubis house. It was detected by the police department because at the same time an explosion took place at some cemetery where all the graves were empty."

"What does that have to do with the radiation?" Amber asked.

"The radiation was the same as it was in Anubis house at the cemetery. Also the temperature was the same."

"But how could they possibly be connected? Where is this cemetery?"

Ariadne shrugged. "There is a pipe line connecting Anubis house and the cemetery. They think it could have been a terrorist attack gone wrong. And as for the whereabouts they said something about the Clarke family estate."

Amber's eyes widened and she made her way to Ariadne. "How do you know all this?"

"People aren't very good at whispering in this country." She answered.

Amber nodded and looked over at Daniel. "Terrorist attack? Do they think that Daniel had something to do with it?"

"I don't know, but if they find something on him that points to mass destruction then…" She trailed off.

"But why an attack on a school and a cemetery?"

"That's what the police are wondering." She replied.

"Okay, thanks." Amber smiled at her and then proceeded to exit the room.

Amber sighed and began walking back to the waiting area to find Morgan.

"Amber!" Morgan called her name from down the hall and Amber ran up to him.

"What did you learn?" She asked.

"A lot. I think I know where the jewel is." He told her.

"That may actually be the least of our worries." Amber revealed. "Let's find Mick. We'll exchange stories on the way."

Morgan stopped in his tracks. "Where are we going?"

Amber didn't stop walking, but instead turned her head to briefly look at him. "We're going back to the Clarke family estate."

_**Future…**_

"I didn't actually do that, did I?" He asked.

Alec nodded, his arm clutching his chest as laughter flooded out of him. "Professor Reynolds was so pissed he grabbed his pea shooter and pointed it at you which only made you swim faster which of course made him reach for his real rifle. By that time however Headmaster Collins had gotten there and he took the pigeon from your hand before forcing Reynolds to drop the rifle and follow him to his office."

"And this happened before he got the red stripe on the underwear?"

"No, during. Safe to say that that was the reason the 'no nudity on campus' sign was posted, but let's be honest, I look pretty damn good nude."

Daniel smiled at the comment and leaned back again the wall. "Wow, I sound… exactly the same in the future."

"Pretty much. Well, at least that's what I think. Those stories your girlfriend always told about you made you sound… pretty badass." He concluded.

"Are you going to tell me her name?" Daniel asked.

Alec shook his head. "No, I will however say that you two went to the same high school. That boarding school… I forgot the name."

Daniel nodded. "And did I love her?"

"You were planning on proposing before all this happened. I actually have the ring." Alec revealed.

He reached behind him towards the night stand and lifted a small black velvet box that lay on it. He handed it to Daniel who merely stared at the closed box. "Is she still alive?"

Alec smiled at the question. "Yes, but she was taken captive by them a year ago. They won't hurt her. They need her."

"Please tell me her name." Daniel begged.

Alec shook his head. "You know I can't. Even if you do end up fixing this future you two will still end up together and you'll probably get married and live a beautiful life, but if I tell you it ruins the magic that comes with falling in love merely because you love the person."

"Why do you have the ring Alec? I need to know what happened to me and please don't sugarcoat it." Daniel pleaded.

Alec sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It was really bad… I didn't see it. Only she did and she broke down afterwards. She was never the same. She became dark and she was as happy as people can get so…"

"How did it happen?" Daniel paused for a moment before shoving the box in his pocket. "How did I die?"

"You went to collect supplies inside a warehouse. You were taking a lot of time, so she decided to follow you in and I heard a boom. Next thing I knew the building was on fire and she was on the floor in tears ready to run into the building for you. I had to get out of the jeep to hold you back. We had walked into a trap and as a result you were burned alive. I remember hearing your screams. I still hear them in my nightmares. You can prevent this Daniel. You just have to make sure that the Cleopatra Emerald is destroyed."

"How can I do that?" He asked.

"Don't you know? You are the-," Alec paused and thought for a moment before saying, "_Custos __flammas__."_

"Is that Latin?" Daniel asked.

Alec nodded. "Once you realize your destiny you'll know what to do. Also, beware of the future leader of Chaos. He's actually one of your current classmates."

Daniel chuckled. "Just great. Now I have to worry about sitting in class with an evil mastermind."

"You're going to save us you know. I'm glad I have the privilege to say that you're going to be my best friend in a few years. Maybe by then you'll finally experience the Vegas story."

"We go to Vegas?" Daniel shook his head. "We ended up in jail didn't we?"

"Yeah; that was after we became strippers, but I don't want to get into that so-," Before Alec could continue he spotted the girl at the doorway and jumped up from his seat on the bed. "It's time, isn't it?"

She nodded and walked away from the room. Alec proceeded to follow, but Daniel put a hand on his shoulder. "That's Amber…"

"Took you long enough." He exclaimed.

"She's a tech genius?" Daniel marveled in disbelief.

"She's been through a lot and it changed her. You'll see when you get back. Just approach her and tell her what you know. Also, mention 'the Scooby gang.' Apparently it annoys the crap out of her." He explained.

Daniel scoffed and nodded. "Sure thing."

(***)

"Are you ready?" Amber asked.

Daniel gulped before stepping onto the platform. "Whenever you are."

"You'll be fine." Alec assured him.

Daniel nodded before shoving his hands in his pockets and taking out the velvet box. "Should I take it?"

Alec nodded. "It'll save you quite a bit of money. It'll also motivate you to keep going."

"Can I get a hint of who she is?" He asked.

Alec sighed. "She loves hot sauce, like crazy. I've seen her put it in everything from French fries to her waffles. She also hates the word 'moist.'"

Daniel smiled at the details and closed his hand around the box. "…I can't wait to meet you Alec and Amber… you know how I feel about you."

For the first time since he had arrived in the year 2017, she looked him in the eyes and smiled. "Yeah, I do. Do me a favor and make sure you save us or else I'm going to teleport to the past just to smack you."

"I love you too my current and probably one of my future best friends." He replied.

The smile on her face turned into a full-fledged grin and she put her eyes on the laptop. "Yeah… I know."

Her finger pressed down on the button and he was gone.

_**Present…**_

"So you're saying Daniel is apparently an important part in all this?" Mick asked

Morgan nodded. "It's complicated and I want to tell you more, but only Daniel is allowed to say… he's the only one who can reveal the name."

Amber sighed. "This is all my fault."

"No, the jewels were with him for a reason. It wasn't a coincidence." Morgan explained. "He's a lot powerful than I thought… We have to bring him in."

"You two are forgetting something." Mick revealed. "We have much bigger issues than Daniel. Think about what he saw in the future. What if it isn't good? What if we failed and are all dead or worse… under their control?"

Amber shook her head and pushed the big iron gate open, revealing a barren burnt piece of land where the Clarke Family Estate once stood. "Then we pray that our future selves will know how to rebuild the earth from under its ashes and to do that, we have to start here."

(***)

Daniel's eyes fluttered open and he took in his surroundings. All he saw was white and he cringed as the fluorescent light blinded him.

"Daniel, you're awake!" He looked over at the chair beside his bed and saw Ariadne up on her feet already pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"You had me so worried." She mumbled into his shoulder.

Daniel nodded and opened up his left hand to stare at the black velvet box. Carefully, he flipped it open and finally looked at the silver diamond ring.

"Ariadne, can I ask you a question?"

"Anything." She replied.

"Do you like…" The question suddenly died on his lips and he realized that Alec was right. Whether or not he had already met the love of his life, he didn't care. That was something to think about in the future, so he shut the box, hid it behind his pillow, and wrapped his other arm around her. "Forget it… I know all I need to about you."

(***)

After having a lengthy conversation with the police and having them finally realize that Daniel wasn't a terrorist, he headed back to Anubis house with the Cleopatra Emerald tucked safe in his pocket.

As soon as he opened the door to the house he was bombarded with people as his housemates ran up to him asking how he was and if he needed anything. He smiled at his friends and shook his head. "I'm good. Honestly I just need to get some sleep."

The group nodded and slowly began departing to their rooms till Amber, Mick, and Morgan were revealed in the back. "We need to talk." Amber exclaimed.

Daniel shook his head and stepped towards them. "No; I'm going to talk and you three are going to listen."

"Are you actually-," Morgan began.

"I know everything." Daniel stated causing Morgan to shut his mouth. "I know about all the crazy things you went through last year and all I have to say is that you three have no idea how serious this all is. Chaos is rising and unless you're very open minded you wouldn't have even considered what I'm about to say. The gates of hell are open and all the souls of the past Chaos members are emerging ready to start a revolution by inhabiting a human. I saw what happened and it's horrible. The world is in ashes and I am one of the people who were burned along Chaos' trail to power. The worst part is the fact that one of our classmates and possibly closest friends is actually an evil mastermind whose biggest goal is to kill us. On the summer solstice there will be a solar eclipse that will allow Chaos enough energy to start their little plan. However, I'm the only person that knows how to stop it, so we're going to collect all the jewels needed including the chosen one and we're going to end this once and for all. In seven months we're going head to head with Chaos and I don't plan on losing. So you three are either with me or against me. Your pick."

Mick shook his head. "Who died and made you leader?"

"Mick, remember what I told you earlier." Morgan reminded him.

"If you want this to end then you need to listen to me because without me you can't do anything." Daniel informed them.

Mick scoffed. "And why's that?"

"_Custos __flammas__." _He replied.

"What does that mean?" Amber asked.

Daniel took out the Cleopatra Emerald and closed his fist around it. His hand suddenly began glowing and he opened his palm back up causing what appeared to be a tattoo of a golden dragon breathing fire to fill his entire forearm. "I'm the Guardian of the Flames."

_**AN: I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I did write you a longish chapter. In this chapter you definitely learned more about Daniel and basically the main plotline for the rest of the story which is Chaos attempting to take over the world in seven months. This story is definitely going to be longer than the first one, so I hope you all keep reading and I will try to improve my updating schedule which is currently nonexistent. Thanks for reading and if you liked please review, subscribe, and favorite! I apologize for any mistakes.**_

_**P.S. If you actually read these, in a review write the word 'pudding' at the end. It'll be like a sort of wink towards me.**_

_**P.P.S. Fabian's mental breakdown is really important in the next chapter and Jerome and Ariadne get a bit more involved in the mystery. Also, something very interesting happens in the next chapter to Amber that you may have mixed reactions to.**_

_**-Karina**_

_Summary: Michaela decides that it's finally time to expose her true feelings to Jerome while Amber considers finally letting go. Daniel and Mick go on a wild goose chase which leads them to a big discovery that could change everything. Also, Ariadne is forced to spend some time with both Morgan and Liz when the three are assigned a rather odd project for French Class. Hidden behind all this drama, Fabian learns a few things that may make or break his group of friends._


End file.
